The Rival Popstars
by ElevenRaven
Summary: Two popstars. Two celebrities. Two famous singers. They're rivals! Lucy and Natsu are two Popstars who never tried to get along. They hate each others guts. Then one faithful day two famous singers tries to take fame away from them. Would they team up or continue being rivals? Sit on your couch, grab your popcorn and listen to their story! Edited.
1. The Two Rival Singers

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 1'**

"Thank You! Thank You!" I shouted on the mic as the crowd cheered wildly.

I gave out flying kisses as the grand red curtains closed covering me. The crowd cheered wilder behind my back. I turned around and- Speaking of the devil…

"Bravo, bravo, Lucy… You brought tears to my eyes… Well, not really…" Natsu clapped lamely and faked yawn wiping invisible tears from his eyes.

"What do you want, Pinky?" I shot back clenching my fist.

"What do I want? What do I want?" he asked his guards sarcastically.

"Get out of my way…" I growled.

This is my life… The name's Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 20 years old. I'm a Popstar… I love being one but there is also one thing why I hated being one… Because I need to get stuck with this snobbish, pink-haired idiot named, Natsu Dragneel. Just saying his name sent waves of anger through my spine. I mean, yeah I see him everyday of my sad life, not to mention that everyone (except me) adores him. I guess maybe that is why we never get along...

Natsu- Natsu is a popstar like me too. Ever since I was young I was stucked with Natsu to be my rival. Yeah- I know… We never get along… And if that would ever happen once in my life I swear I would puke!

Why? You ask me? Because Natsu hates my guts… And same goes to me… I hated his guts so like it's the clash of the popstars now… Well I don't wanna talk about that pink-haired idiot anymore- I still need to sign some teen's shirt. And I'm kinda wasting my time just talking about him…

I walked away from Natsu as his guards made way for me. I stomped angrily and walked as fast as my high heels could carry me.

I heard Natsu's voice booming from the mike. I rolled my eyes as he started singing as it vibrated through my external ear, my ear canal making my eardrums wanna explode… Okay- it's not like I'm jealous of his voice- like how juvenile would that be?! I mean- he has a nice voice too and all-

I snapped out of my thoughts thinking about that Bubblegum-Haired Punk for too long. I can't even bare it! Based on my Lucy instincts, seeing, thinking, eye-contacting or maybe even touching with Natsu (if that's possible) would make my brain melt and ooze right through my ears.

As I walked through the hallway, I entered my dressing room. My make-up stylist, Evergreen and the others was there settling my stuffs for my next photo shoot and my night concert at Royal Clover Hotel by 3' later. As soon as they noticed me they stood up and greeted me. I only smiled to see them doing such hard work.

"Lucy-nee! Lucy-nee!" my young choreographer barged in the room catching her breath.

"Oh, hey Liss… what's up?"

"Natsu-kun- he- he's heading this- way…" she panted. Cold sweat strucked me like lightning. I suddenly felt my stomach churned like the old Blender in Freed's office.

"Well, that's okay, Liss… I'm about to leave anyways." I fake grinned though tingling.

"Negative! The president wants to discuss a meeting immediately." Lissanna exclaimed. Then her voice suddenly turned low I can barely hear the words she's saying "In his office... With Natsu..."

"What?!" I panicked, standing up. I'm think about to puke. Wait, this is just a horrible dream. If I open my eyes this would all go away. But it didn't! In fact, I'm standing in my dressing room surrounded by my make up artists, hair stylists, choreographer (etc); dumbfounded and they must've think I've gone nuts due to my trauma of what the meeting would be and why would Gildarts... Hey, Gildarts knew well that Natsu and I despise one another! He better have a good explanation for this! The next thing I know is finding myself inside Gildarts office with Pinky (as much as I would hate to say it) in the same room as us.

"Oh,_ Lucy_… I'm not surprised to see you here…" Natsu put his arms to his chest with the I-hate-you tone, expressing my name.

"So am I." I shot back with the I'm-disgusted-with-you kind of tone.

"That's enough!" Gildarts shouted making Natsu and I stop the small argue Natsu created and began talking. "Ever heard about the Saber Twins? They're A-class singers who won the Clower Awards numerous of times and beating the rank; from 8% to 20%... Whew, wasn't that a record..." he paused to look at us. "Well, the point is, that they're paying a visit. Here. In. Magnolia."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa- wait." It was Natsu's turn to speak. "So you're saying that two A-class singers, are here in Magnolia..." he stopped for a moment as Gildarts turned to his direction.

I thought that he's finally gonna say something smart (if the word smart even existed in Natsu's vocabulary) but then...

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Get their autograph, signature t-shirts or maybe let's offer them a playdate." he exclaimed excitedly then stopped to look at me in disgust and as well to scrunch his nose. _Idiot-_ I was about to disapprove when Gildarts cut in.

"IDIOT! The only reason they are here is to beat the record which the two of you made from the past few months. And to think that you wanted to have their signature t-shirts..." Gildarts shook his head in disaproval while clicking his tongue. "Which is why I'm pairing you two up for the time being. Just look at the progress Cana and Bisca made after being paired up three months from now."

I burst out laughing followed by Natsu. Is it April? 'Cause really, Gildarts's pranks are not working this time... But if he's not.. Then... Cold sweat began forming on my forehead as I snapped out of it. "Pffttt... Gildarts, you're- you're kidding, right?" I said with a nervous chuckle. I heard Natsu gulp and turned to his direction. His eyes are wide as saucers thinking about it too.

"Do I look like I'm kidding Ms. Heartfilia?" he sighed and hung his head with his eyes on the floor. "I know... it's tough that this has to happen all of the sudden. But the company has agreed that you have to team up and keep the rank steady. I'm sorry but we have no other choice."

The last sentence echoed in my mind as I felt my eyes twitching. I unconsciously nodded and stared at the floor.

"Oh, and one more thing." Gildarts said startling us. "You better work on those songs. We need at least a number of albums and music videos to be released." he said.

Natsu and I groaned in unison. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bu-bu-but! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! This is an outrage! Please, I'm begging you! I'd do anything! ANYTHING!..." Natsu screamed. They continued arguing as I walked out of Gildart's office.

OMAGASH. Please tell me this is not happening. I don't know what I'm going to do! I wouldn't last a day with that pig-headed douche! Ain't got no way I'm going to be his teammate! And who says I would? I would leave Magnolia by dawn!

Now, I'm overreacting... Gildarts said that we would be paired up but he didn't say when. Hehehe... But if that "when" is tomorrow I'm sure it would be the end of me.

"Lucy! Tomorrow photo shoot at 5' sharp!" Freed, my manager shouted from the hallway. There's work to be done, people! Come on, come on move it! We need this to be published in the newspapers! There's a new pair of popstars in town! And its Natsu and Lucy!" he instructed the workers.

Great, just what I needed to hear. And... guess the staffs already knew about it too.

…..

"So,_ this_ is _them_? Interesting…" the blonde girl said behind her sunglasses.

"I bet their names are Natsu and Lucy… They're going down." the blonde guy replied smirking at his sister.

"Oh, don't worry. They will." she replied with an evil grin.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! Hope you guys like my story, I did some editing and hope you like it! I would also love to thank everyone who viewed and followed my story! I really appreciate it all! Thank you! :D  
**


	2. Pairing Up With Her Rival

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 2'**

"Okay again- from the top. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Lissana instructed showing 'us' a few dance steps.

And by 'us' I mean Natsu and I. I hate calling it 'us' by saying Natsu and I… Yeah- we started doing 'things together' as Gildarts said. And it stinks every time I'm around Natsu… I hate it… I just can't even have my own alone time…

I sign autographs with Natsu, do concerts with him and do almost everything with him.

Why does my life have to be so imperfect?! *growls in frustration and pulling hair*

Natsu and I followed Lissana's dance steps carefully.

After what seemed like years- repeating the same steps every sec because of Natsu's lousiness, Gildarts asked us to have a break.

"Do I really need to take lunch with him?!"

"Do I really need to take lunch with her?!" Natsu and I asked in unison.

"GO!" Gildarts screeched in a loudspeaker making Natsu and I dart out of the room trembling in fear.

Whew- what a Crankypants! Don't get me wrong- Gildarts had been my director for years and I'm kind of used to it when he's cranky and all… But it stinks…

"This will only happen once, Dragneel…" I spat as I carried my tray with Natsu carrying his too.

"Whatever… It's not like I did this on purpose… And we'll have to do this _every time_\- or else you don't wanna lose your career…" Natsu sat on the opposite side of the table in front of me expressing the word 'every time'.

"Urgghh…" I growled and bit my hamburger angrily.

"You know- we could always try to get along…" Natsu munched on his fries.

I think I'm gonna puke after what he said. I didn't answer him and continued munching on my burger.

"Fifteen more minutes!" I heard Gildarts shouting in his microphone.

"Oh, and yeah- they expect us to sing a duet later for the concert…" Natsu said in monotone.

I sighed.

There is just no way I'm gonna sing with this pink-hair snob…

But I don't wanna lose my goddamn career for Pete sake.

Damn, my life is just so- so insane!

"And time for the concert!" Gildarts shouted as Natsu and I get out of our seats.

The crowd was cheering wildly while Natsu and I prepared from the backstage.

I had a bad feeling for this…

I peeped in the stage from the curtains and saw two chairs and a guitar.

Oh no- no, no, no, no….

"Five, four three two, one. Lucy-san and Natsu-san you're up!" Gildarts shouted.

No- I never felt this way when I perform onstage…

The curtains opened revealing me and Natsu sitting on the two chairs while Natsu strummed the guitar.

I swear I'm gonna kill Natsu for this…

The crowd cheered wilder as Natsu gave the girls a wink. I decided to play along and calm down.

"All I knew this morning when I woke. Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago. Is green eyes and freckles and your smile. In the back of my mind making me feel like-" I sang with a smile looking at the crowd as Natsu strummed his guitar.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you. Better, know you better, know you better now-" Natsu and I sang and smiled looking at the crowd cheering wildly.

"'Cause all I know is we said, 'Hello.' And your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed. All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is- everything has changed." Natsu and I sang together.

Okay- I admit it. Natsu and I made a pretty good team…

But just this once…

"And all my walls stood tall painted blue. And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you." Natsu winked at me and then at the crowd.

Like- seriously? What's his problem? We're still rivals- duh! OMG- I get it now- there is something on my face isn't it? Well whatever- I really don't care…

"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost time. Taking flight, making me feel right. Taking flight, making me feel right like-" we both sang together looking at the cheering crowd.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you, know you, know you." I sang as Natsu stared at me.

Like- what's wrong with him?

"All I know is we said, 'Hello.' And your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed. All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed." Natsu and I end the song as the crowd cheered wilder.

"Good evening, New York!" Natsu's voice boomed in the mic.

The crowd cheered even wilder.

"What- I can't hear you!" Natsu smirked as there was few squealing and most were even fainting.

Wait- this is supposed to be my line!

"Hello, New York City!" I joined in.

"Hey, Lucy!" they all squealed and some were even shouting "I love you, Lucy!"

I smirked at Natsu's drooped face.

"And I love you too, random citizen!" I shouted back as everyone squealed loudly.

Good thing I put on my ear plugs in case of emergency for my sensitive ears…

"One, two, three, four!" I shouted grabbing my bass.

"But even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh I really don't care. Even if the stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh I really don't care. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care." I sang standing up strumming my bass.

The crowd cheered wildly as I smirked at Natsu's grinning face.

"Not bad." Natsu grinned.

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there. And I know when I need it. I can count on you like 4, 3, 2. You'll be there. 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah…" Natsu sang smirking at me.

"Not you." He spat and smirked at the crowd cheering.

I just glared at him angrily trying to calm down inside my head. Like how juvenile would I be if I would count on him?!

I swear I'm gonna kill Bruno Mars for even creating this stinkin song!

**(A/N: For the entire Bruno Mars fans out there- Lucy said this not me… And I'm really, really sorry Bruno! I'm a huge fan too! *gleamy eyes*)**

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there. And I know when I need it. I can count on you like 4, 3, 2. You'll be there. 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. Ooooooh, oooohhh. You can count on me 'cause I can count on you…" I finished the song calming down a bit as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Natsu and I smiled at the crowd cheering that was cheering very loudly indeed.

The grand red curtains closed and Natsu and I walked back to the back stage.

"Totally love the concert, Lucy and Natsu-san…" Gildarts welcomed us in the backstage.

There are two blondes behind him.

"I want you to meet- Sting-kun and Jenny-san." Gildarts introduced us to the two blondes.

"Um- nice to meet you, Natsu-kun." The blonde guy- or should I say Sting shook Natsu's hand.

"Yeah- sure… Nice to finally meet you…." Natsu looked at Sting with a serious look.

"And I believe your name's Lucy… Nice to meet you." Sting smirked giving me a hand shake.

"Pleasure is all mine…" I said in complete monotone while Jenny shook my hand next.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Lucy-san." Jenny smiled warmly.

She seemed to be a nice girl…

"Well, not really." Jenny spat coldly and let go of my hand.

Okay- I take that back.

She scrunched her nose in disgust and sprayed an anti-disinfectant spray in her hand where she shook my hand.

"Yeah- nice to meet you…" I just ignored her and smiled.

"Well, Jenny-san and Sting-kun please proceed to the stage." Gildarts gestured the two blonde.

They walked away disappearing into the red curtains.

I am quite used to people like the two blondies… I mean- Natsu- Natsu and I always fight and all- it's like it had been a daily routine…

Natsu looked quite irritated too.

My lips twitched into a smirk.

I landed on my bed feeling very, very tired…

What a day…

Pairing up with my rival…

Pfft- like seriously?

I wonder why I have this feeling that my chest really, really hurts when I'm around Natsu…

Is it because I hate him?

No- it's like a complicated feeling I never feel with anyone before.

It's so strange… And weird…

Especially when Natsu smiles, winks at me during the concert just now…

Well- whatever he's been acting weird…

All I need was a good hot bath to make this weird feelings off me.

There was a slight knock on my hotel door.

I opened the door just to see that nobody's there.

Just great- I've been haunted by ghosts now?

I was about to close the door when my eye caught a certain bouquet of light pink roses and a letter above. I took it from the door mat and carried it to my bed. I sat down at the edge and placed the roses beside me.

I took the letter among the flowers and started reading.

_Nice concert tonight. Your voice had just made my day feel like I'm in heaven… I hope to hear you sing again for the next concert your gonna have… I'll be there…_

I read the letter and smiled.

It must be a huge fan…

Well- I wanted to thank whoever gave this to me…

And he/she said that my voice made their day feel like they're in heaven- like how cool is that?!

I'm glad I make someone happy…

**Hello guys! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for my late update- hope you like this Chapter and well- sorry for my wrong grammars as well! Thank you again for reviewing! It seriously made my day! I love you guys! Muwaahh! Hugs and kisses to you all and good night! **


	3. Friends?

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 3'**

"Morning Lucy-san…" the staffs greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning…" I smiled and entered the gym room.

It was 6 o'clock and I wake up this time of morning just to go to the gym to work out.

Sounds pretty cool, huh? But no- I don't think it was cool… I really need to get some rest and Gildarts asks me to wake up every early morning just to do this…

Why? I don't know why…

I opened the door only to see my pink-haired rival who was doing push-ups in the gym floor.

Great- just what I needed to get some rest.

There seemed to be no people- only the two of us… Alone in the gym room... And it's so awkward…

*slaps self* what are you thinking? He's your rival! And you hate him! You will always hate him!

He didn't even notice I was there and continued pushing up- so I placed my gym bag in the shiny wooden floor and started warming up.

There was silence.

After what seemed like centuries of me warming with a 10kg hand barbell with my two hands- I decided to drink some water.

Natsu stopped pushing up and collapsed on the floor panting heavily.

I continued drinking my water from my pink water bottle and put all my things in my bag.

I head to the door and opened it but I can't seem to.

Shit- it was locked! What am I gonna do? OMG! We're gonna be late for the photo shoot!

"Th-the door's lock!" I panicked looking at the collapsed Natsu.

"Say what?!" he stood up the floor and walked to the door.

"Urgghh…" I kicked the door angrily and crossed my arms.

There was silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"You have water?" Natsu asked me while panting.

Like- seriously? He's asking for my water? Whoa, whoa, whoa- wait… Ain't got no way I'm gonna let his lips touch my water bottle. No- just no, no, no way….

But- sympathy started poking my heart making me grab my water bottle from my gym bag. I handed it to Natsu who gulped on it hungrily like there was no tomorrow.

I swear I ain't gonna use this water bottle anymore… Who would ever wonder where his lips had been?!

"Phone?" I asked him for hope.

"Low bat. You?" He replied and continued drinking my water.

"No credit…"

Just great. Just great. I have to get stuck up with this snob- for a whole 5 hours before the other gym guys open the door…

Great… Way to start a morning…

Natsu had finished all my water… And great- who knew this guy drinks a lot?! And damn- I'm thirsty…

I gathered my knees while Natsu collapsed beside me.

Like- there is almost like three inches between us. Our elbows we're touching a bit but not really so close…

"Urgghh… I'm sure Gildarts will go on gorilla mode again…" I sighed and growled.

Natsu nodded and shrugged.

There was a long moment of silence as I heard Natsu snoring loudly while burying his face in his knees.

I smiled a bit- from his actions.

Suddenly- Natsu's head landed on my lap making me stood there in shock and wide eyes. My smile faded and looked at him peacefully sleeping. I bit my bottom lip and tried my best not to blush. But what could I do?!

I squirmed a bit trying not to touch his hair or head. But I only made it worst. Natsu wrapped his arms in my waist and continued snoring loudly.

I sighed and smiled. And looked at Natsu once more.

"This will only happen once, Dragneel…" I smiled and gently ruffled his cute pink-hair.

Natsu snored as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes…" I looked at his peacefully sleeping.

I am definitely not saying I'm falling in love with my rival… Like- how juvenile would that is?!

_Come on, Lucy… It's not that hard if you get to know him… And just like in the song: 'Everything Has Changed' and the third paragraph "I just wanna know you better" You need to know Natsu better!_

Like- seriously how juvenile are you? He's my rival and he will always be… I would never fall for him…

_You will…_

Duh- you're so creepy… I'm never ever gonna fall for my rival… Never ever in my life… And who the hell are you anyways?! And why am I even talking to you?!

_I'm just a tiny little voice in your heart…_

Oh so- I'm going insane now? That's great!

_You need to listen to me- I only come in your head once…_

Ooohhh! So you're like my fortune teller? So tell me- what's my future?

_Yeah- something like that… But what I'm trying to tell you is-_

I'm gonna be rich? I'm gonna beat Natsu and the two blondes for being famous? OMG! OMG!

_No I'm-_

Finally I'm gonna have a revenge on my rival for pairing up with him! And I will forget that ever happened in my life! Woo-hoo!

_Goodbye, Lucy… I told you I only come into your head once… I just want to tell you that Natsu and you are gonna be together-_

There was a gleaming light.

I opened my left eye only to see Natsu's damn face… I must've been dreaming just now! OMG! It seemed so real!

Wait a minute- why is Natsu so close? And why is he looking at me?

"Sshh… Just sleep." He shushed and moved my hair to the other side.

Is this some kind of a dream again? Okay- Tiny Voice In My Heart… not funny anymore…

"N-natsu?" I asked confusedly and with anger in my voice.

"Sshh…" he shushed again.

Wait a minute- why the hell am I lying in his lap?

As soon as I realized what's happening I quickly got off his lap. Omg! Natsu's been watching me sleeping! Like- what the fuck?! I just sat there looking at Natsu with my face beet red while Natsu looked back at me smirking to himself.

And with that- my hands swooped down his left cheek which earned Natsu a good punch in the face.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked him with anger in my voice.

"Ow- Lucy what was that for?!" he rubbed his cheek.

"Answer me, Natsu. What are you doing?" I spat coldly.

"Aaww… But you are just so cute when you sleep, Luce… I can't help it…" he gushed.

Wait a minute- h-he said I was cute?

I swear I'm blushing 100% right now.

Wait- a minute. No. And since when did he make up that stupid nickname?! Like- who the hell does he thinks he is? We're still rivals- duh!

"I don't care…" I knitted my eyebrows in anger as my blush faded.

"You don't have to be so cold and harsh, Luce…" he insisted while pouting.

"Please stop calling me that, Natsu." I frowned at him.

"Says who I can't?" he smirked playfully.

I blinked two times and showed him my fist.

Why is he even acting like this? He's usual snobbish, angry, serious- and this- this new attitude of him made me confused.

"Why are you acting like this, Natsu?" I raised my left eyebrow at him.

"You really wanna know why I'm acting like this?" he smirked.

I nodded- curiously.

"Because I just wanna know you better, Lucy… But all we did was fight, shout, be mad- but- we're partners now, Luce… We're not rivals anymore… I wanna know you better. As my partner…" he smiled warmly.

Well- I guess he's kinda right. And I'm less right….

No more rivals… no more hatred… especially- no more fighting…

"Friends?" he held out his hand.

"Friends." I smiled and shook his hand.

"We're sure to beat the pulp outta those two blonde suckers! We're the best!" Natsu cheered cracking his knuckles.

I giggled at his actions.

The door opened revealing a guy carrying a gym bag.

Natsu and I raced to the door like there is no tomorrow.

We sighed in relief that we thought we're never gonna get out of that place! Whew…

We walked to the music studio talking and laughing.

As soon as Gildarts saw us- he have a huge smile in his face.

He's not angry? After we're late three hours and twenty-eight minutes- and he's not mad?!

"Natsu and Lucy-san please proceed to the cameras…" he smiled warmly.

Natsu and I nodded sheepishly and dropped our gym bags in the floor.

We sat to in the grand pink and white sofa.

"Just to remind you brats- Any positions can do." Gildarts instructed.

Natsu smirked at me and landed his head on my lap.

From the first- I didn't know what to do- but I then ruffled his pink hair happily.

Flash of lights and our photos we're taken. We decided for a new position.

Guess being friends with Natsu wasn't so bad after all!

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the late update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! Thank you so much! Best Christmas gifts ever!**


	4. My Time With Natsu

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 4'**

Whew… So tired… My back hurts, my head pounding from the wine, my legs ache from standing up from the concert earlier.

Just had another tour in Rome with my _friend _Natsu. And we just arrived home today after a whole two months performing there. So I was back in my favourite modern terrace house.

Yeah- we decided to get along… And actually Pinky wasn't so bad!

He's funny, cute mostly- but not really cute… Okay- really cute. But hey- we're just friends, right?

I could find Natsu annoying every time- but what could I do? I couldn't judge somebody am I right?

It's really fun to get to know him better- and how I found out Natsu really is hilarious! Seriously- he got such a huge sense of humor!

So we decided to be more than that- BESTFRIENDS!

Haha- totally got you there, huh? Hey- we could never, ever be more than that…

But still- I'm all so tired now, all I ever wanna do is to take a long hot bath and go to sleep…

I go to gym early in the morning, rehearsals, photo shoots, signing autographs, interviews, afternoon photo shoots, another autographs, and non-stop concerts every night…

I tell you, dear readers- life being a popstar is not that easy… You have to work this, work that. Cameras everywhere… Kids, teens- and even adults we're screaming here and there…

And this is a number one thing why is it stinks being a popstar…

I collapsed on my sofa with an 'Oof'.

Aaahh- finally… Peace and quiet-

_Tap, tap, tap._

There was a slight tap on my window.

I totally jinx it! What now?!

I walked to my window growling in frustration.

"KYAA!" I literally screamed to see that my pink-haired _bestfriend_ on my terrace window.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed again.

"My electricity broke down and nobody is available to fix it this time of night- so I decided to sleep with you!" Natsu cheered and went in my room carrying some few snacks.

"Are you ka-ray-zee?!" I screeched as he plopped down my bed.

"Yeah, maybe… So it's like a sleepover…" he munched on some popcorn and turned on my television.

"What?!" I screeched again- confused.

"You know- like what mid school girls always has… They squeal here and there… You know?" Natsu glued his eyes on the television.

"And since when did you know about sleepovers?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Since now!" Natsu cheered with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Urgghh… I needed a bath…" I growled in frustration.

"Oh- and can you pass me some soda?" Natsu waved to me gluing his eyes in the television.

"Urgghh… I can't believe I agreed to be you're my bestfriend…" I growled opening my little fridge that's stacked in my room in case of emergencies.

"It's because you love me! Err- as a friend!" he cheered munching on some chips.

"Right." I handed him a bottle of Coke and went inside the bathroom, lock the door and turn on my bathtub tap.

Aaahh… I let the hot water cover my toe to shoulders.

"Hey- Natsu." I tried talking to Natsu from inside the bathroom.

"Yep." I heard a muffled voice from Natsu.

"How'd you go all the way here anyways?" I asked him curiously.

I heard a chuckle from Natsu. Then he burst out laughing.

"I live right next door to you, duh…" Natsu chuckled.

"What the fuck?! Since when?!" I screeched from the bathroom.

"Umm, since just now…" Natsu said still chuckling.

"You moved next door to my house?! Are you stalking me?!" I shouted angrily.

"Um yeah, kind of."

"Natsu…" I threatened with anger in my voice.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby- I think I wanna marry you…" Natsu sang beautifully from outside.

I blushed from head to toe hearing Natsu sing that song…

"Hope you're not blushing! It's not you!" Natsu shouted outside the bathroom.

I felt a wave of anger vibrated down my body as my blush faded.

"I'm not!" I shot back.

I heard him let out a chuckle again.

"I swear if I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-" I was cut before I could even finish.

"Make me pay? Try me." Natsu finished my sentence.

"Oh, shut up before I could kick you outta my house!" I screeched.

"Thanks, Luce!" he shouted cheerfully.

"I don't know why you're so annoying, Natsu…" I mumbled under my breath which Natsu didn't seem to hear.

I slipped into my favourite pink and white polka dotted PJ's and opened the door.

"I finished taking a-" I stopped before I could even finish.

What the heck?! Natsu has trashed my whole room! What the-

"Hey, Luce…" Natsu waved to me while lie in my bed. Shirtless.

I don't know what's more shocking to find out some pink-haired guy shirtless lying in my bed or a pink-haired guy trashing my entire room.

"Natsu, what the fuck?!" I looked around my messy room.

"Oh- isn't this part of the sleepover? Pillow fights, tissue fights, and stuffs?" he scratched his head confusedly.

"NOO!" I shouted in despair.

"No?"

"NOOO!" I kneeled down my knees with despair as I looked around my now messed up room.

"No?" Natsu asked again.

"What the hell? Natsu put on a goddamn shirt! And what the heck did you do to my room?!" I almost fainted.

"But, Luce it's so damn hot! And I'm just having fun!" Natsu whined as he put on a shirt.

"The air-conditioner is on!" I screeched angrily. "Arggghh… Fucking Shitake Mushrooms…" I growled in frustration and picked up his mess in the floor.

All my tissues lied messily in the floor with my pillows and blankets. Paper bags we're crumpled in my bed.

Now I understand why Natsu's electricity went out… Whatever does he do to his house?

"Is this how you- urgghh forget it…" I growled as I picked up the blankets, tissue papers and the stuffs that Natsu messed up around the floor.

I already am stressed, my back hurts so much and my head aches- then I still need to clean up this annoying jerk's mess for trashing my whole room?! Like who does that?

What a childish, immature guy, irresponsible stinky guy…

Dammit…

I felt strong a hand circle around my wrist.

"I'll do it, Luce. You go to sleep." Natsu smiled as he looked into my eyes.

OMG- what the hell am I feeling?! My heart started beating faster like I just had a marathon race…

We just stared at each other while Natsu still had his hand circled around my wrist.

"A-are y-you sure?" I stammered like a fool.

He nodded as a response and let go off my hand.

The warmness- the touch of his hand… Whoa- it's so warm and fiery…

Does he have a fever or something?

I raised my eyebrow watching Natsu pick up his mess on the floor.

"Natsu, are you sick or something?" I asked as I felt his forehead.

"No, silly. I've been born like this. It's like my characteristics…" he chuckled while I let go off my touch at his damn, fucking hot forehead.

Like- seriously? His characteristics? How crazy is that?!

I plopped down my bed tiredly not caring if I sleep together in the same bed with Natsu… I just needed a peaceful sleep I don't even care about anything.

Of course- I was too tired and sleepy to know that Natsu is already sleeping next to me…

…..

"Back to sleep…" I mumbled in annoyance.

"We're late for the morning rehearsal…" I heard somebody say.

"Somebody tell Gildarts I can't go… Got fever… And too tired…" I mumbled in my sleep.

"Oh yeah? Now who's got fever now? Come on, Lucy- you can't miss the annual twenty-fifth anniversary that we're supposed to be celebrating tonight. All celebrities will be there…" Someone shook me.

I tucked my head inside my pillow with annoyance.

"Fuck career… And its night anyways so tell Gildarts I'm taking off today…" I mumbled again practically to that someone who was talking to me just now.

"I'll tell Gildarts… But that doesn't mean you're gonna stay in bed all day, Luce…" Someone said again and the curtains we're opened making me flinch in annoyance.

Luce?! Like- wait a minute- Natsu?!

"Natsu?!" I jumped off my bed quickly making the covers fly. "OMG- what happen last night? What did I do? What did I say?" I asked him non-stop.

"Nah, you didn't say anything… Nor do anything…" he smirked playfully.

"Uhh—whatever…" I went inside my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

I don't even wanna know what I did last night… And I probably don't care… Natsu is just my friend, right? So if I did anything stupid- it can be fine to him…

My bestfriend… My only friend… My annoying yet kind-hearted friend… My childish friend…

What the hell am I saying?! I'm just getting a bit exaggerating right now… Okay- maybe a little too much exaggerating… But hey- Pinky _really_ is my only friend… I never ever had a chance to have one…

A one big stubborn person like me- who would ever wanna make friends with a snob like me?!

I tied my hair into a messy bun and walked out of my room, down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Pinky was inside- making breakfast.

"Morning…" I simply said ignoring the fact that he just broke into my locked kitchen room.

Why I lock it? For people like Pinky… And darn- he just couldn't wait before I unlock it…

"Morning…" he smiled.

"Watcha makin'?" I sat in the kitchen counter.

"Breakfast." He shrugged.

"Yeah- but what kind of breakfast?" I asked in annoyance.

"I don't know… it looks like a charcoal…" Natsu shrugged once more.

"WHAT?! Natsu, it has burned!" I literally screamed getting off the counter to look at the frying pan. I turned off the stove in panic. There were round black things which seemed to look like pancakes…

I looked at Natsu who was uncomfortably chuckling like an idiot.

"Bubble-gum… Did you let this pancakes to burn?" I said with anger in my voice.

"Um- no?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Urgghh… Let's just eat outside…" I facepalmed. I feel like bumping my head in the wall from desperation.

"Oooh!" Bubble-gummy cheered happily and head towards my door.

I climbed back upstairs with a depressed look painted in my face.

Pinky doesn't know how to cook… Pfft… he could've just told me or something! Before he burn my whole house…

I wore my favourite gray jacket and a white top on the inside. I left my jacket unbutton and rolled up the sleeves. I slipped into my favourite jeans, went downstairs and lock my door.

I entered Bubble-gum's black Lamborghini. I buckled up my seatbelt while sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Oh- and also- we need to kinda shop for a suit and dress tonight…" Pinky kept his eyes in the road.

Great- Just great… Gildarts knew well how Natsu and I hated shopping! There are dumb fans here and there!

Fuck life…

"Lucy, do you still have the two mariachi hats?" Natsu clasped his hands together in glee while steering at the same time.

"No, no. No, no, no…" I protested backing up a bit.

"Yes, Luce… You do not want anyone to squeal or anything, right? And especially I lost my earplugs days ago…" Natsu rubbed his ears.

"But we'll look suspicious! And I could just borrow you mine anyways!" I protested again.

"No choice… And we do not want to be chased up by some stupid fans, right?!"Natsu almost shouted.

"Urgghh… Fuck life…" I growled in frustration and crossed my arms

We entered the mall wearing the two feathered hat which concealed our hair inside.

"What now?!" I asked in irritation.

"Now- we walk like normal people… Don't you know how that feels?" Natsu asked me with his eyes beaming in joy.

"Fine- but what if someone notice?" I protested again gripping on my hat.

"No one will… That's why we need to stay lay low… And now- we eat! I'm starving!" Natsu rubbed his stomach and ran to a restaurant.

I growled and cross my arms but followed him. I sat down an opposite chair with Natsu.

"What would you like to order, two mariachis?" the waiter asked.

"Everything on the menu, please." Natsu said before I could even answer.

The waiter looked at Natsu as if he was kidding. But then nodded and left the two of us.

"Pinky, what the heck?!" I whisper-shouted to Natsu.

"What? You're gonna pay anyways…" he shrugged in annoyance.

What?! That snobbish, pink-haired bubble-gum, good for nothing, childish-

"Kidding!" Natsu chuckled non-stop.

I had enough of this jerk… If only he wasn't my friend… If only he wasn't my bestfriend!

"I'm gonna go to the washroom…" I stood up and sighed in depression.

I walked to the restaurant's girl's washroom with my face scowling at that stupid Bubble-gum's behavior…

Don't look at me- I'm used to his snobbish and arrogant attitude and all- but I just had too much! Way too much- all I wanted to do right now was to eat a huge pail of individual ice-cream flavors with a scoopful of sprinkles and die from diabetes!

I know that would take three days or two but I really need to die right now from desperation…

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I took off my hat and placed it in the sink.

No- I accidentally wet it! I mean- what the hell?! I wanna slap myself for that! That's the only thing I have for disguise!

OMGOMGOMG!

Sweats of perspiration began forming from the sides of my head.

There was a sound of flush in two of the toilet stall…

Oh, crap. Oh, crap! Oh, crap!

The doors opened revealing two teenage girls.

"Please don't scream." I whispered surrendering my hands in the air.

They blinked two times and there was silence.

"LUCY!" they screamed loud enough to deafen my own ears.

I ran for my dear life while they chased after me outside the bathroom.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed out loud and kept running as fast as my sandals could carry me.

As soon as people noticed us they began chasing after me too.

"LUCY, LUCY! CAN YOU SIGN MY SHIRT? LUCY, I'M SUCH A HUGE FAN!" people were screaming here and there.

Where is that pink wad of gum?! He's supposed to be helping me here not eating endlessly in the table!

"NATSU!" I shouted in depressed as the bizarre fans crowded over me- suffocating me in the middle.

I almost forgot- I'm claustrophobic and I can't stand being in tight places. I think I'm gonna suffocate from the crowd of peoples pushing me here and there.

"NATSU!" I shouted again loud enough. The squealing grew loud as Bubble-gum break through the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me." I heard Natsu said among the loud squeals.

His hat was knocked off by some guy revealing his pink hair.

Great- just great… All I needed to make the squealing stop. I swear I'll kill Natsu for this…

"NATSU! LUCY!" The squealing and grew louder.

The broadcasters and the paparazzi were following excitedly behind with the crowd of fucking squealing peoples.

"Okay, people. We better get going now…" I chuckled nervously while Natsu got beside me.

"We want singing! We want singing! We want singing!" they chanted and most were even screaming.

Natsu looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, alright… Just one song…" Natsu winked at some few girls they fainted in glee.

A wave of anger vibrated down my body.

What is this? This only happens when Natsu's still my stupid rival… But why does this happen?! Why am I so angry?

The crowd made a big circle while Natsu and I were centered in the middle.

Why do I have to be punished for some things I didn't did?!

Hey- don't look at me it wasn't my fault… Okay- maybe it was my fault I let the two goddamn girls ran after me like wild squirrels chasing after a walking acorn…

And this is another thing why being a popstar stinks…

You just can't walk in peace without any weird disguise…

"Natsu give me a beatbox." I signaled Natsu holding a mic.

He started beatboxing like an expert as the crowd cheered wildly.

I count inside my head as I get along with the tune.

"Uh huh, life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is. 'Cause life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is. Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be. You will see. I like you the way you are. When we're drivin' in your car. And you're talking to me one on one. But you've become..." I sang while Natsu beatboxed.

"Somebody else 'round everyone else. You're watching your back like you can't relax. You're tryin' to be cool. You look like a fool to me. Tell me-"

"Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else. Gets me frustrated. Life's like this- You, you fall and you crawl and you break. And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty. You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it. No, no, no…" I sang in the mic.

There were squealing and cheering as I smiled warmly at the crowd.

"You come over unannounced. Dressed up like you're somethin' else. Where you are ain't where it's at. You see you're making me laugh out. When you strike your pose. Take off all your preppy clothes. You know you're not fooling anyone. When you've become..." Natsu sang and I beatboxed.

The crowd cheered even louder

"Somebody else 'round everyone else. You're watchin' your back like you can't relax. You're tryin' to be cool. You look like a fool to me. Tell me…" Natsu and I sang while the crowd beatboxed and cheered at the same time.

"Thank you, people! We're glad to perform here!" Natsu's voice boomed in the mic.

The crowd cheered wilder.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" they chanted loudly and some were even squealing.

Natsu and I blushed from head to toe while looking at each other.

"N-no! W-we…" I began as I put my right hand to hide my face from embarrassment.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" they chanted louder.

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from blushing- but what could I do?! My face just heats up even if I ask it not to…

I looked at the blushing Natsu then back at the crowd. Then at Natsu. Then the crowd.

I mean like seriously- they had already asked us to sing in the middle of the mall then they wanted us to do this?!

Like who does that?! We're just friends! What's wrong with this people?! What part of 'friend' do they don't understand?!

"N-natsu…" I began hiding my face behind my hand in embarrassment.

"L-luce…" he bit his bottom lip and looked into my eyes.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" they chanted even louder.

That's when Natsu began leaning forward to my face. My heart began pounding loudly in my ribcage and my palms are getting sweaty. My knees are feeling weak- I think I'm gonna faint every move he does by just leaning forward.

Wh-what is he doing?! He couldn't just possibly-

There was a loud sound of whistle fazing Natsu from leaning forward my face.

Whew… What a lifesaver…

The crowd looked over to see what happened curiously.

"Let's take the time now~…" Natsu whispered into my ear.

Fuck, his hot fiery breath trickled down my neck.

Paralyzed- I just nodded looking into his black orbs.

What am I doing?! Why don't I move my fat ass and ran for my dear life when I still have time?!

But no… I just stood there while staring at him like an idiot.

"Let's go!" Bubblegum dragged me before the crowd looked back at us.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" I shouted from behind.

"Dragging your slow fat ass out of the crowd, what else?!" he shouted back.

"Hey!" I screeched angrily.

"What? I'm getting bored and impatient; and I don't do bored and impatient!" he shot back and continued to drag me.

Urgghh! I can't believe I didn't move my fat ass earlier! Like- what happened?! My heart just skipped a beat from the look of that Wad of gum's eyes.

Eeessh! It's so annoying! I can't believe that! I just can't believe that!

We entered a fashion boutique with less people inside. And _deeze _people don't seem to know Natsu and I…

"Let's go shop some clothes for tonight. But first- let's choose a disguise…" Natsu signaled me as we parted direction so no one will be suspicious.

I walked spy-like sticking myself like it had been magnet to the wall.

I looked over a clothing rack to look for a perfect "disguise" just as Pinky-Stinky said.

Aha! My eyes caught a white sleeveless top, white slouched wool winter hat, black leather pants, black designer boots and a pair of light brown sunglasses.

I took the things with me and get inside a fitting room. I slipped into the things quickly and walked to the counter.

The cashier looked at me in delight.

"I would like to wear these things now… How much would it cost?" I asked the counter behind my sunglasses.

She didn't seem to notice who I am because my hair is hidden inside the slouchy white wool winter hat.

"That would be $574 dollars but I'll give it to you for only $500 dollars." the lady smiled.

"Thank you. But it's okay." I smiled back and handed her my VIP card.

"Very well, then. Have a nice day." She smiled and handed me my VIP card.

"Thank you. And you too!" I cheered and head towards the door.

I was still carrying my old clothes and I found a way to throw it in a wastebasket.

Sure enough the fans would've gone berserk and fight over that stinkin' clothes…

Oh- I almost forgot about Pinky!

Crap. He would've been so mad…

I dug my hands to my pockets and reached for my phone. I dialed Pinky's number with a worried look on my face.

"_Hello, Pinky. Where the hell are you?" _

"_Yeah, I was just looking for you. Where are you?" _

"_Wait, what?! I'm looking for you too and I don't know where in the hell I am…"_

Oh shit. Pinky and I are lost.

"_Wha-"_

That's when a guy bumped to me accidentally.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"_Sorry." _

Wait a minute. This guy's voice sound familiar. *scoffs*

"Hello, good-looking…" the guy smirked behind his glasses.

"It's me, idiot." I scoffed at Natsu's behavior when he sees girls.

"Luce? What the freak?! You look- _different_… It's a good different though…" Natsu took off his fake nerdy glasses.

"Yeah, whatever… Let's go buy some clothes for tonight…." I eyed his 'disguise' suspiciously.

Why wouldn't I look at him like that? When he wear a gray highschool uniform and a pair of nerdy glasses?! He looks simply nerdy and teenager…

Why did I even spend all my morning and night with my _friend_?

After we've been rivals for six years- and who would even thought we'd be friends?

Natsu…

Why did I felt like that when you were leaning down my face? Could it be that I see you more than a friend?

No.

I will never do that…

We'd only be friends…

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the late update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! Thank you so much! Best New Year's gifts ever! Happy New Year and Welcome 2015! ^_^**


	5. Dancing With Two Mysterious Guys

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 5'**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me…. How's life? Tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while… _

_You've been good, busier than ever… _

_We small talk, work and the weather, your guard is up and I know why…. Because the last time you saw me… Is still burned in the back of your mind…. _

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

I hummed a song titled by 'Back to December' as I got off my private limousine.

I walked to the red carpet surrounded by my 'fans' as I waved to them with a smile as always…

"Lucy! Lucy! Kyaa!" they were screaming here and there.

I just waved and smile trying my best not to cover my ears from their squealing.

I entered the grand ballroom fill with people chit-chatting here and there. I can't seem to find that Pink Bubblegum anywhere…

Why? Cause everybody in here wear a colourful masks you wouldn't even guess who they are.

And yes- I was too… And of course- I was wearing a dark pink cocktail prom dress designed with a light purple on the ends. Not too long just to my foot, not too puffy, just wavy…And just the way I like it…

My hair is tied on a side messy bun letting some of my bangs down in front of my face.

For my foot wear is a pair of shimmering gray designer high heel. And accessories- a diamond necklace and a pink and purple masquerade mask to match my dress.

Perfect.

"Lucy-nee! Is that you?" Lissana's voice echoed from my back.

I turned to look at a white haired, masked short girl wearing a gray velvet dress.

"Yes, Liss. Wow, you look simply gorgeous!" I gushed eyeing her from head to toe in admiration.

"Thank you! But you look even more beautiful!" she gushed back.

"Thank you! So- enjoying the annual party yet?" I asked her looking around.

"Yup." She smiled behind her masquerade mask.

I nodded and looked around.

"I guess you're probably wondering where he is now…" she simply smiled ever so teasingly.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh- just some guy…" she smiled in a teasing look again.

I swear if she doesn't stop this- I'll get the nerve to kick her ass out of this ballroom.

"Uh, whatever…" I rolled my eyes playfully.

Lissanna gasped. Like- what's wrong with these people nowadays?

"Um, is that Gildarts calling my name? Gotta go now… Bye Lucy-nee…" she waved sheepishly walking out.

Seriously? What's wrong with people nowadays?

Suddenly I felt a slight tap on my shoulders. If this is another prank…

I turned to see a guy with a mask in a black tuxedo and a white and blue neck tie.

"May I have this dance?" he smirked while helding out his hand.

I know who's voice belong to… None other than-

_Sting Eucliffe…_

I thought I smell a rat…

But not to be rude- it's just a dance anyways, so what could possibly go wrong?

"Must you?" I asked sarcastically but took his hand.

He led me to the dance floor and put his right hand on my waist my other hand on his left. I put my right hand on his left shoulder.

I wonder where Bubblegum is…

Hey, don't look at me- it's not like I'm jealous or anything if he'd prefer to eat in that table than to dance with me…

Like- how juvenile would that be?!

Unlike Stingy Bee here-

"You look beautiful…" he smirked behind his masquerade mask.

Whoa… Stingy is not so bad after all… Well, not really… I still think his a snob… But thank you to him though… But- he's still my enemy for beating Natsu in that Charity for the Orphan's Contest…

Damn- I was so disappointed… But it will only happen once… I'm never ever gonna let those two suckers beat us again…

"Thank you…" I forced a smile avoiding his eye contact. But he just kept on staring at me like I'm his lunch or something…

When is this dance gonna end?!

I could see what is in his mind…

_Sting: I'll make you mine…_

_Lucy: Oh, you think you're too good enough for me to beat me in that Charity?! No way I'm gonna let that happen again! Never!_

_Sting: You will be mine…_

_Lucy: You're creeping me out! Stop that! _

Hey that could happen! Even if I can't really read what's in his mind- I know what his thinking! That stinkin' imbecile…

I gotta admit this is totally awkward…. Especially when a guy you totally hates dances with you and stares at you for like no reason at all…

I mean- don't you hate it when someone pretends to be nice then drop you down like an anchor in the sky?!

That's why I totally hate having friends…. Except- Natsu and I become friends- and I thought we wouldn't….

"Would you please stop stepping on my shoes?" Sting suddenly said.

OMG! I never felt so embarrassed my whole life! I was stepping on his shoes the whole time! And that's why his looking at me like that!

Crap, crap, crap! All I ever wanna do right now is dig a very deep whole, crawl on it and die from embarrassment!

"S-sorry…" I hide my face behind my bangs.

There was a tap on my shoulder.

"Can I borrow her for a while?" some guy in a maroon masquerade mask asked Sting.

"Sure." Sting forced a smile and handed my hands to him.

He couldn't just leave me with this "mysterious guy" can't he?

That's when Sting walked away from the dance floor leaving the two of us to dance.

"Hey, Luce."

Wait- what?! Natsu?! OMG!

My heart started beating faster I think it was gonna explode…

"Uh- I uh… I- um…" I began stuttering like a fool.

I don't know why- I'm feeling like this… I need to stop this before I faint!

"May I have this dance?" Natsu offered his hand.

I can't believe this… Why do I always feel like this when his around?! And I totally can't believe his asking me to dance… Like- who does that?

I nodded shaking in excitement as I took his hand.

It's gonna be a long night…

There was a long silence as we danced in the dance floor.

He seriously needs to say something! This silence is killing me! I know what's in his mind… Damn this happen two times one night!

_Natsu: You look hot…_

_Lucy: Shut up… Is this how guys really act when they see a girl?!_

_Natsu: Yeah sure, babe. You could be all mine…_

_Lucy: How come guys have the same speech they continue over and over again?_

_Natsu: Hey, it's just a compliment! Don't take it too seriously! And guys never say the same thing over and over again, you know!_

_Lucy: Puh-leeze!_

I think I'm going insane just imagining all of these by this- this wretched silence! Except there was the music for the dance so it's like breaking the silence…

And that's when the music stopped and Natsu and I walked out of the ballroom.

"Whoa, you look different, Luce…" Natsu handed me a wine in a glass goblet.

"Thank you... That's because this isn't me… Jokes…" I giggled as I sipped on my wine.

"So- you're dancing with our enemies instead of your partner- what a cliché…" Natsu scoffed.

"It's not like I'm the one who asked him to dance… He asked me to. Unlike you who preferred to dig in that table than to dance with me…" I shot back and glared at him behind my mask.

"Whatever… How could I even recognize you anyways? When everyone is wearing a mask?!" he crossed his arms in dismay.

"Oh- yeah right… But- I could make it up to you…" I said in concern.

"How?" he pouted.

I had a wrong feeling about this…

"I could um- invite you to my place for dinner… Tomorrow…" I stuttered while scratching the back of my head while drops of sweat began forming on my forehead.

"Yay! Thanks, Luce! You're the best!" Natsu cheered as he crushed me into a death hug.

Urgghh… I knew I had a bad feeling for this…

Wait- Natsu is hugging me?

Natsu. Is. Hugging. Me.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

What the heck is wrong with me?! I think I'm gonna faint! What is this feeling?! I'm totally gonna get insane just as I sniffed on Natsu's scent.

Honeysuckle, axe body spray, red licorice- Ooh! And Polo's perfume!

Just smelling his perfume hypnotizes my whole brain.

"Luce? Luce?" Natsu waved his hands just near my face bringing me back into reality.

"What?!" I asked his crankily.

"Want to grab some wingdings?" Natsu offered.

"Huh? Oh- okay." I mumbled like an idiot and followed Natsu into the grand buffet.

Why do I feel so weak when Natsu is around? Why, oh, why, oh, why?

…..

"In this California king bed. We're ten thousand miles apart. I've been California wishing on these stars. For your heart for me. My California king…" I sang in my room as I put some stuffs in a box.

Yeah- guess what I'm doing? I'm having a general cleaning! Yeah!

"I'm so fancy… You already know- I'm in a fast lane… From L.A. to Tokyo… I'm so fancy… Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name… Bout' to blo-" I stopped singing when I heard a clattering sound downstairs.

What the fuck?! Is this a burglar?!

I grabbed my baseball bat which BTW I still kept it since highschool…

I went downstairs with a crossed look on my face.

I swear to beat the pulp of this moron if he's tryin' to junk off my favourite refrigerator….

"Aha!" I surprised the goddamn thief red-handed.

He bumped his head on my fridge.

"Ow- Luce… What the heck was that for?!"

I hid my bat behind my back and chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" I chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head.

"What am I doing here?! Did you have amnesia or something, Luce?" Natsu asked in disgust.

What? Did I forget something?

"Um- no?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot that you offered to cook me some dinner?!" Natsu asked with anger in his voice.

"Aaaww… Luce… You're so mean…" Natsu whined and began tearing up a bit.

"Um, of course- I remember? How could I forget?" I scoffed and crossed my arms.

But on the inside—I felt like kicking myself to death for not remembering…

What could I remember from last night? Natsu drown me from eating stupid wingdings!

"Then where's the dinner?" Natsu scoffed.

"About that… You see… I didn't know you were coming so early so I decided to clean up some stuffs first in my room…" I began.

_Nice going, Lucy… I can't believe I'm even your brain…_

Oh, shut up!

"But, I'm gonna cook now…" I assured.

"Well, you better…" Natsu shot back and head outside the kitchen.

"Yes, boss…" I mumbled in under breath as I grabbed pan.

"What was that?!" Natsu shouted.

"N-nothing! I said you were handsome!" I shouted in panic.

Wait- I just said he was handsome- in front of his face!

Crap, crap, crap!

Natsu's peeped in the kitchen with a smirk written on his face.

"Can you please repeat that?" Natsu smirked.

"Um- I said- um… I didn't say anything…" I simply said.

"Ohhh… Cause' I just heard _someone_ call _me_ handsome…" Natsu smirked as he leaned in the door.

He ran his hands to his hair ever so seductively while I bit my bottom lip.

"N-no… S-someone didn't…" I stuttered as I looked at him leaned on my door.

"I wonder… Did you hear that someone?" he said in a low voice.

"N-no… Didn't hear anything…" I turned on my stove avoiding his eye contact.

H-he needs to stop this! It's creeping me out!

That's when he began walking forward me in the sexiest way.

Oh, no… We're just friends! Noo!

"Kyaa!" I began shouting bringing me back into reality.

I was just alone in the kitchen. Carrying my pan.

I must've been daydreaming again…

OMG! It seemed so real!

Natsu began walking forward to me and-

What a nightmare- scratch that day-mare…

"What's with the screaming, Luce? You see a bug or something?" Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Damn you, Natsu… Just get the hell away from here! I'm cooking…" I turned on my stove avoiding Natsu's question.

I just don't wanna see him right now… It reminds me of my daydream mare…

"So mean… Big Meanie…" he mumbled grumpily.

"What was that?" I kept my eyes on the stove.

"Nothing! I said Beans 'n' Weenies… I want Beans 'n' Weenies…" he assured with a grin.

"Kay'…" I simply said taking out some stuffs from the fridge.

Another awkward silence and a dinner with Natsu….

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the late update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! Thank you so much! Best New Year's gifts ever! Happy New Year and Welcome 2015! ^_^**


	6. Lucy's Secret

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 6'**

"You're a terrible cook, Lucy…" Natsu scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Don't look at me- you almost burned my house! So you're even more terrible! And have you ever heard of the saying: "Be thankful for the food someone who gave you..." I shot back munching on my beans.

What an ungrateful guy!

"You expect me to eat this?! It's definitely great!" Natsu cheered and gobbled up his dinner.

"And you said I was terrible…" I mumbled tilting my head a bit from depression.

"Nope… Natsu didn't say anything…" Natsu played/referred third person.

"Natsu please stop that. It's annoying…" I grumbled in annoyance.

"Natsu is not annoying… Natsu's name is Natsu- not Pinky just in case you are mistaken… Natsu's hair color is salmon not pink… And what will you do about it?" he smirked ever so teasingly making me wanna swoop my hands to his cheeks.

"I'll kick your ass outta my house…" I grumbled in depression.

"Make me…" he smirked.

As soon as he realized what he said- he clapped his mouth with his hand in shock.

I burst out laughing from the look of his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Laugh all you want, Luce…" Bubblegum pouted like a child.

"Oh- wanna play xbox?" I cheered while gathering the plates.

"Tempting but no. Let's play something sporty… Now, would you look at yourself in the mirror you need some exercise! And boy- you look fat, Luce! Ooh, I know! How about basketball?" Natsu smirked.

What's this guy's problem?!

I mean- every guy likes videogames right? So how come he likes outdoor games?! Is he gay or some-

Wait- hold your horses- Did this jerk just call me fat?!

"What did you say- _Bubble-gum_?" I asked him with anger in my voice. My dark aura began emitting up as Natsu chuckled nervously.

"H-hey, I'm just asking- alright?" he chuckled nervously as sweats began forming in the sides of his head.

"And _if_ I win this game- you would do me something?" I smirked while twirling my hair.

"If only I would let that happen… But it's only for fun and not for competition…" Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms.

All I feel right now- is anger… Only anger… Like- who does he think he is?! To call me fat?!

Like- who in the fuck does he thinks he is?!

"Okay, fine… Even if I do anything you want? Like for example- be your slave? Sing off key in front of the whole staff? Hang out with the bizarre fans? Call me anything you want for like- everyday of my entire life? Make me jump off a cliff? If you don't want that- then suit yourself… it would be such an embarrassing moment for my life…" I smirked and twirled my hair.

Natsu's jaw dropped as I said those words that's gonna embarrass me for my entire life.

"Uh- I- um…" he stammered.

"Uh, uh, uh… No taking back…" I waved my pointer at his bewildered face.

I chuckled to myself and gestured Natsu to follow me to the door.

"I'm gonna take my ball…" Natsu mumbled and we stopped in front of his house.

"Whoa… What a mess…" I scrunched my nose in disgust as we entered Natsu's living room.

Eeeww… I hate to admit this- but boys are pigs… Some boys… Like this pink cotton candy..

"Hey, I don't have time to clean those up, kay?" he glared at me and continued looking for his basketball.

What a Crankypants…

"What a clean room you have!" I exclaimed untruthfully.

Okay- I just said that in my head so no one heard it except me.

And this is how my afternoon began…

_Bounce, bounce, bounce._

I bounced the ball with perspiration.

One more perfect shoot and it's either the Natsu and I wins…

And throw! Perfect shot!

"Okay, I win Natsu!" I smirked playfully at the now- jawdropped Natsu.

Natsu just huffed.

"So you expect me to say 'Congratulations'? Okay, then Congratulations, Luce… NOT!"

"So mean… But I won! I won!" I cheered.

"You didn't tell me you were an expert at sports…" Natsu mumbled.

"Why would I? I nev- never mind. Let's go home- and celebrate!" I smiled and dragged Natsu behind me.

"Oi, Luce! I can walk too you know!" Pinky shouted.

"Oh yeah, right! Like a turtle!" I shot back and continued dragging him behind me.

**(Blank Space by Taylor Swift playing around just like in the movies.)**

_**Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?**_

_**New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends**_

"Ooh! Food!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let's go!" I continued dragging him.

"But Luce! It's a Ramen Competition! Can I please Join!" he gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

"Drown yourself…" I rolled my eyes and let go off him.

"Yay! Let's go!" He dragged me inside.

"Natsu- wait!" I shouted and slipped by a banana peel dragging Natsu to fall down with me. And of course- like any other romance movies- Natsu landed on top of me.

I looked at his intelligent black orbs. OMG! Natsu is so close…

Natsu. Is. So. Close.

Think I'm gonna faint!

Sometimes- Natsu could be sooo annoying… But sometimes-Natsu could be the source of heat…

_**So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game**_

"Get the fuck off me!" I screeched.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'm gonna stay like this forever if you want."

"Sh-shut up! Th-there's so many people looking!" my face began to heat up. My heart pounding so wild and I feel like melting from Natsu's hotness.

What am I saying?! Natsu is not hot!

NOOOO! I have lost my dignity and pride!

"And so? Let them look." Natsu smirked.

I blushed even harder.

_**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name…**_

_**Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no.**_

It took time to get that jerk off me. Geez… I just didn't know what I said just now… Or what come over me… Or what come over him…

*Facepalms*

How did I get him off me? Simple.

_~Flashback~_

"_Natsu, the competition is gonna start!" I pointed to the Ramen Competition._

"_Ooh! Wish me luck!" Natsu got off me and darted to the door._

_Whew... what a lifesaver._

_~End of Flashback~_

I waited outside the door where Natsu is having a competition with the other guys.

I don't wanna go inside 'cause I'm not that interested in this kinds of things anyways… So I wait outside the door.

"Hello, Lucy."

Speaking of the devil…

_Sting Eucliffe _and _Jenny Realite_

"Hello, _Lucy_…" Jenny plastered a fake smile and expressed my name.

"Jenny." I replied back with a forced grin.

"You smell good today… What did you use- the toilet bowl cleaner?" Jenny scrunched up her nose in disgust and bursted out laughing with her twin.

One thing I learned from three months having the two Blondies as my rivals are-

Sting the little annoying smirking monkey. Annoying sometimes but can be serious at some times also.

Jenny- calling her a mean girl is an understatement. She is an anaconda in designer jeans and a shark with overreacted make-up.

And boy- they are mean! But eventhough they are mean and all- we still treat each other like friends…

Pretty cool, huh?

"Nice sweater, Jenny." I smiled warmly pointing at her sweater.

"Yes, I bought it yester-"

"Does that look familiar or it looks like my poodle's shirt?" I shot back scoffing.

Sting bursted out snickering earning a good elbowing in the stomach- from Jenny.

"Why don't you go in, Lucy?" Jenny pointed at the door.

"Oh, right- they don't allow pets! My bad. Bah-bye, Lucy…" And with that she sashayed away with her twin.

"Call me." Sting whispered and winked at me.

Eeeww… Like- how juvenile does he thinks he is? And did she just call me a pet?! Ohhh- that puny old-

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu lifted me up the ground in joy.

"Y-you won?" I stammered with my face red. I don't know why I feel like this…

Damn you Natsu…

"Nope." Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

Wow… Look at that face…

Urgghh! What the hell am I saying?! I'm losing my pride here- just because of Natsu's goddamn cuteness!

"Wait- you didn't won, and your happy?" I asked him in confuse while we walked around the neighborhood.

"Nope. At least they gave out free Ramen!" Natsu exclaimed in joy.

I facepalmed. Told you Natsu could be so childish…

"See ya' tomorrow, Luce!" Natsu waved to me and went inside his house.

"Right." I whispered.

Gloominess began to erupt the atmosphere as I walked to my room.

_Tomorrow…._

The day, the reason, the time I was born in this world… Twenty-one years… Twenty-one years of pain and suffering…

No matter how much I try to show that I'm happy. No matter how hard I try to put aside those painful memories… I wonder why it just kept striking me…

I know what I always do in that day… I take an off day every on this date- and even Gildarts doesn't know why… I hope Natsu don't look for me tomorrow…

I know I wasn't so especial… Why those painful things happened to me…

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the late update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! I'll decide to keep Lucy's little secret for a while… And update today! I promise!**


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 7'**

Today is the day… The day of misery and pain… There was always something left to cry. Something to felt pain for. I had been trying to keep these bitter tears each and every year of my daily life.

And try to hide them all behind a fake smile. Everyone had their own painful miseries right? Everyone…

No one knew what I've been through. Why I left that wretched house…

I closed my curtains and locked my doors.

It was all dark now… Only pitch of blackness.

Why I do this? Because of misery… I do this thing every year of my- _birthday_…

The reason I was born to this cruel world…

I was snapped out of my trains of thoughts.

I walked my way carefully to my sofa and shoved the bottle of liquor in my mouth. Tears began pouring down my cheeks that I've been holding for years.

What happened? I'll tell you guys later…

**Natsu's P.O.V**

What a great morning… No stress, no dance, no concerts, no photo shoots, no autographs, no commercials, no rehearsals and no Luc-

Wait- hold your horses! Where's Luce?!

I have a surprise for her…

She's maybe in her house right now… What a lazybum… And definitely not a morning person…

"Luce?" I knocked on her door.

No answer.

"Luce?" I knocked a little louder.

Still no answer.

"LUCE, ARE YOU EVEN IN THERE?!" I screamed in anger while nerves formed my forehead.

"Leave me alone." I heard a voice.

My heart softened unleashing my "gentlemanity"

"Aww… Luce… What is it?" I whispered in a low voice.

"I said leave me alone…" Luce said with anger in her voice.

"I'm not leaving till you open this door." I rested my palm on her door with a perplexed look on my face.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched.

Who says anything about knocking and entering the door?

Windows are better!

_~Back to Lucy~_

I knew this would happen…

I knew this would happen…

Why do I have to have friends?

I continued glugging on my beer not caring about what's happening in the world. I don't care if that idiot goes into my window anyways.

"Luce… What's happening?" Bubblegum asked opening the curtain.

"CLOSE THAT CURTAIN!" I screamed in anger and shoved the bottle into my mouth again.

Pinky closed the curtain trembling in fear. There was darkness once more.

"Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu said in a low voice.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M DOING?!" I cried and tears poured down my cheeks.

"How could I see? It's so dark…" Natsu sat beside me.

"Why do you even care?! You didn't care about me when we didn't become friends!" I cried again.

And there was silence- you could hear a pin drop. Only our breathing sounds were to be heard. To make it even more awkward- there was only darkness.

"I- I do care, Luce…" Natsu squeaked.

I continued gulping on my beer.

_You don't have to lie, Natsu…_

"I- I c-can't bear t-to see you like this, Luce…" Natsu grabbed my hand.

"Give me that back!" I screeched and Natsu took my beer.

"Please, tell me Luce…" Natsu tightened his grip.

"Why do you need to know?" I sobbed bitterly.

"I-I need to know, Luce… I need to know why you are suffering! I need to know why you are in so much pain! Dammit- I can't bear seeing you like this, Lucy!" Natsu shouted full with concern.

"Why, Natsu, Why?!" I screamed trying to get out of his grip.

"Because- because… I- I… I need to know, Lucy…" he pulled me into a death hug.

I tried to swallow the huge lump stuck in my throat and tears flooded my cheeks.

I sighed.

_~Flashback~_

"_You worthless child! You don't deserve to live! The only thing you deserve is- is to die!" Dad screamed in anger and poured his wine on my head._

"_B-but, Dad… I- d-did my b-best…" I squeaked blinking back my tears as the wine trickled down my face and body._

_I could stand this… But not the hurtful things Dad says…_

"_Did your best?! GET THE HELL OUT OFF MY OFFICE! You're not worth to be living!" Dad screeched and rudely pushed my head with his hand._

_I burst into tears and dropped into my knees._

"_You weakling! Do I have to repeat it one more time?! GET THE FUCK OUT OFF MY OFFICE!" Dad screeched and kicked my spine sending me sprawling next the door._

_I scrambled out of his office with tears pouring down my cheeks._

_Dad's right. I don't deserve to be living… _

_Sometimes I just wonder why don't I just jump off a high building and die._

_I'm just a weakling… And I always will be…_

_~End of Flashback~_

"L-luce… How come you never tell me?" Natsu said in a whisper.

"I-I never tell anyone…" I stammered.

"You don't need to keep secrets, Luce… you could always tell me… You're not worthless, Luce… You're not a weakling either… You're my friend. My bestfriend." Natsu cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

I nodded and smiled. I can't believe I have a very good friend like Natsu… I never had a true good friend that cheers me up when I am down. If someone even asks me what I wish for- all I want is Natsu for my friend.

"And no more locking yourself up in the dark, get it? It's kinda scary in here… And friends don't keep secrets to other friends, okay?"

There's a huge lump stuck in my throat and I just can't talk from Natsu's kindness and sweetness… I could not ask for more- but just to have a good friend like Natsu...

"Luce?" Natsu shook me.

"Thank you Natsu…" I whispered and tightly hugged him.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Natsu returned my hug.

"Bestfriends…" I corrected.

Natsu buried his face in the crook of my neck and I tried to blink back my tears of joy.

I never felt so happy in my birthday… Only miseries in this misery date… But I promise myself I'm never gonna do that again… I'll try to be happy now. The real happy me…

"M-hmm… Bestfriends… Come on, I wanna show you something!" Natsu dragged me towards my room.

"W-wait! Don't I need to take a bath?! I look terrible!" I screamed.

"Nah, you look beautiful… Now let's go…" Natsu continued dragging me.

"Natsu, I'm not kidding! I smell like beer and look like a corpse!" I shouted in anger.

"You. Look. Beautiful." Natsu spat every word.

"I. Look. Like. A. Copse." I spat back.

"Beautiful!"

"Corpse!"

"Urgghh… Fine!" I gave in.

Bubblegum continued dragging me out of my door to his car.

"So where exactly are we going- that we don't need disguises or even taking a bath?!" I asked in confusion.

"Secret~…" Natsu smirked.

Urgghh— great… So much for 'Friends don't keep secrets to other friends'

"Luce?" Natsu broke the silence.

"Hmm?" I hummed and turn my gaze to him.

"Didn't you know that you weren't drinking beer the whole time?" Natsu asked behind his shades.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- the thing you've been drinking— it was pomegranate juice the whole time!" natsu exclaimed.

"Say what?!"

That's why I don't feel drunk and all.

"Yup. I tasted it just now…"

"Wait- you mean, you still have time to drink that when we're having a 'Friends Talk'?" I scoffed.

"M-hmm… Just making sure you don't drink poison." Natsu smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

"But- you'll die… Just in case _that_ is poison…" I shrugged.

"Yup… Friends are worth dying for!" Natsu cheered.

My heart softened.

I just can't stop saying how great Natsu is… I would give anything just to have Natsu at my side… As my friend…

I guess this is how it feels to have a real, true friend.

Who'll die with you, who fight for you… I love to have this feeling… To have a friend…

**(A/N: I suggest you guys to hear this song! The title is: Dance on by N-dubz… Hope ya like it!) **

"Watch me while I stand here… Watch my feet, my stance, my body language. I'm not someone to be messed with.. I'm a fox on a mission… You know you're challenging the best here…" Natsu sang.

"Come on, Luce! Sing with me…" Natsu urged me to sing.

What?

I rolled my eyes. It's at least what I could do for Natsu…

"It's gonna be real hard. But I'm gonna be okay. As long as I try real hard. I'm always gonna find my way… I'ma find my way…" I continued Natsu's song.

"I'ma stand up like a soldier. I'ma get them 'til it's over. I'll keep marching to the beat 'til there's bruises on my feet. Now I'm falling to my knees…" Natsu sang with me.

Natsu and I should really sing often… Sure enough, we made a pretty good damn team and all…

"'Cause I'm gonna take this all the way. It's now or never. I'll break what's in my way." I sang like I'm in the stage.

"That's it, Luce! Keep going!" Natsu cheers making me blush deep red.

I didn't know he was there.

"I'ma stand up like a soldier. Tonight I'm gonna take over…" Natsu sang after that.

"'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright. Now you're standing here right by my side. And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on. Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on. Everything's gonna be okay. The streets will lighten up my way. So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on. Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on." Natsu and I sang together just like performing in the stage.

But this one- it was so different. Like- Natsu and I we're singing from our hearts.

"Whoa, that was so— AWESOME!" Natsu cheered/exclaimed.

"Yup. I know right!"

"Oh, I want you to wear this Luce." Natsu handed me a blindfold.

Seriously?

"O-kay…" I unsurely took the blindfold in his hands and blindfolded my own self.

I felt Natsu stopped the car.

"Okay, Luce. Keep that blindfold tied… And no peeking." Natsu opened the door and went out.

There was only the sound of the air-con and Natsu opened the door of the passenger seat.

"Watch your step." Natsu guided me out of his car.

Strange… I smell sea water and splashed of the water.

Wait a second- is Natsu gonna throw me into a sea?!

"Okay, open your blindfold now, Luce…"

Now- I'm getting pretty nervous but then, opened the blindfold.

I almost cry of what I saw.

I let out a gasp.

I was standing on the dock next to a cruise. The sea water- so blue and clear… You could see the fishes through!

"N-natsu…" I whispered and looked at Natsu.

"Happy Birthday, Luce…" Natsu smiled.

"Y-you know my birthday?" I gasped.

"What kind of rival doesn't know his own rival's birthday?" Natsu scoffed.

"Thank you, Natsu! Thank you!" I hugged Natsu tightly.

I told you- having a good friend like Natsu was all I could wish for…

I never had a great birthday party my whole life… And to make things worst- I never celebrate my birthday.

And I thank Natsu to let me know how to feel about celebrating my own birthday…

"So, don't you wanna go ride?" Natsu smirked.

"Let's go!" I jumped.

"So- where exactly are we goin'?" I asked Natsu while we walked to the cruise.

"Don't worry- just around Japan Sea! We'll be back in three days…" Natsu cheered.

We walked to the ship.

"Um, Natsu- where's the people? You know- the tourists?"

"What do you mean? I hired this ship." Natsu crossed his arms behind his back head.

"F-for my birthday?"

"Yup."

"I-I never celebrate my birthday…" I mumbled.

"But we are now!" Natsu cheered.

We entered the grand cruise ship greeted by a few faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!" the whole staff shouted.

Gildarts, Lissanna, Cana- they were all here.

Wow… I never felt so happy…

"Guys…" I looked around.

There were streamers everywhere and most of all- there was a cake… A huge white cake.

_Happy Birthday to our favourite Popstar- Lucy Heartfilia… Happy 21__st__ Birthday! -Everyone_

There was something written on it.

"Congratulations, Lucy! You own it girl!" Cana punched my elbow lightly.

"Th-thanks, Cana…" I smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy-nee. Here's your present. From Laxus and I." Lissana handed me a medium-sized gift.

"Thanks, Liss. And also thank Laxus for me…" I smiled.

Wow! My first birthday present.

After everyone had greeted me- (for what seemed like centuries) I couldn't see Natsu anywhere…

"Heyyy Luuuucccee!"

Speaking of Natsu.

"I'm gonna go parasailing—and I want you to join me!" Natsu dragged me upstairs.

"B-but, Natsu—" I began.

"Swimming suit?" Natsu handed me a pink and white swimming suit.

"But, Natsu—"

"Ooh! It's gonna be so exciting!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Would you please stop interrupting me Pinky?!" I screamed but Natsu didn't seemed to hear me.

"Here we are." Natsu opened the door.

"Um, where's my room?" I asked him in confusion.

"We'll share…" Natsu plopped on the grand bed.

Sh-share? For three days?

Sure enough- I slept with Natsu for one night- but for three days?! How crazy is that?!

"Now you get your swimming suit on- and we'll go parasailing later…" Natsu turned on the television.

What I've been trying to tell Natsu is- that I'm not comfortable in heights…

*sighs*

"You could always cling onto me anyways…" Natsu shrugged as if he heard what I said in mind.

Hey, is that how they treat a birthday girl?

Yeah- I'm getting the hang of this "birthday" thingy and I gotta admit- I like it!

I have the most greatest day of all time! And especially- I have some good friends to celebrate it with me! Life is just great-

When you have great friends…

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the fast update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! See ya tomorrow!**


	8. I'm Falling In Love With My Bestfriend

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 8'**

_~Flashback~_

"_WOO-HOOO!" Natsu cheered and raised his arms up._

_Here I am- near to my own death… Just looking down below makes me- *shivers*_

_I swear I would kill Natsu after this…_

"_Isn't this fun, Luce?!" Natsu shouted in the wind._

"_FUN?! THIS IS- IS-" I screamed but Natsu didn't hear 'cause of the strong wind._

"_I KNEW YOU WOULD AGREE!" Natsu shouted._

"_I DO-" The damn wind interrupted me again._

"_WOO-HOO!" Natsu screamed like a little girl._

_What am I doing? I'm parasailing with my bestfriend… Sounds like hell to my ears… I can't believe I agreed to this! But- well it's the only thing I could do for Natsu… After he cheered me up…_

_And here I am- clinging into my best bud… Like- who the hell does he thinks he is to have me- ME the cool, pretty Popstar- Lucy Heartfilia- screaming for my dear life for this parasailing to be all over! But no! It's seemed like forever before that stupid parasailing thing was over!_

_So much for a "great" birthday- but I gotta admit I did have a 'bit' of fun during the parasailing fiasco… Clinging onto Natsu's neck… And what a fine toned chest he have…_

_*slaps self* what the hell are you thinking?! He's just your friend! And there is still a little rival thingy you feel for him from the bottom of the deepest, black part of your heart! Okay- so maybe not about that rival thingy- but you just see him as your bestfriend!_

_Phew… So this is how it feels to have a real birthday party and be the real happy me, huh? I feel great- and free- not fake and miserable like I used to after my messed life… I feel like tons of bricks had just been lifted on my shoulders… _

_I inhaled and looked at the pure blue sea. It was so amazing… I didn't care for these kinds of things in my so-called "wretched past" but- all is forgotten and now I'm over a new leaf… _

"_Hey Luce…" there was a voice behind me._

_NOO! I __do__ not want to see Natsu right now! I swear I'll faint! _

_No, Natsu- please don't step any closer! _

_But- hell NO! A one big fat NO! Natsu was so close… There was only one inch of distance between us and I feel like fainting and falling into the blue ocean… And to make matters worse- I think I'm already peeing in my pants just hearing Natsu's voice…_

"_N-n-natsu…" I stuttbled. A new combination I made by "Stuttered and Mumbled"… _

"_Wassup?" Natsu looked directly into my eye while I on the other hand was trying to avoid making an eye contact with him._

"_N-nothing much…" I gripped onto something._

"_I believe I haven't given you my birthday gift yet." Natsu simply said._

"_Um, yes you did. Parasailing and the cruise was enough." I shrugged in confusion and looked at Natsu._

"_This." _

_That's when Natsu started leaning forward to my face. _

_Oh. My. Gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. _

_I bit my lip nervously. _

"_Please let this be a daydream. Please let this be a daydream." I prayed silently inside my mind._

"_What's the matter, Luce?" Natsu smirked._

"_Sucker…" I mumbled in a flushed face and tried to walk away from this jerk._

"_Hey Luce! I just wanna say something!" Natsu caught my arm._

"_What is it?" I sighed._

"_I- I… never mind." Natsu let go of my arm and walked away._

_Now, I'm curious… What does Natsu wanna say?_

_~End of Flashback~_

I lie awake at night lying on my own bed, in my own house. It had been one month and three weeks since my so-called birthday at the cruise.

I stared at my ceiling wondering when my answers will be— answered.

There is still no answer I could find…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my phone beeped. I read the message.

'_Hey, Luce… ya still awake? I can't sleep.'_

My heart started beating faster and my lips twitched into a smile. It was Natsu…

'_Yeah… Me too... Watcha doing? :D'_

I tapped on my screen swiftly.

There were two beeps this time.

'_Nah, just lying on my bed.'_

'_Thinking of you. XP'_

Damn you, Natsu. And why would he think of me? Okay- sure enough bestfriends think of other bestfriends… Yeah, I repeat- bestfriends… ONLY…

I read his message over again. To make sure I wasn't mistaken or anything…

'_Go to sleep, Bubblegum. : P' _

'_So mean, Luce… I can't, okay?'_

'_Sheesh… Okay, okay…' _

'_Yo, Luce. Don't sleep yet.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I just wanna talk to you, duh…'_

'_Pfft… Fine… What do you wanna talk about? Seriously… It's already late at night. And we still have a tour for tomorrow… So what's the point?'_

'_Fuck tour… So tired.'_

'_That's the point of being famous Natsu…'_

'_So why'd you choose to be a popstar, Luce? No need to keep it a secret… o_0'_

'_Dayyum… Do you really need to know Natsu?'_

'_Um, hell yeah I do.' _

'_Fine… Well, I was definitely not a big fan of no popstars (no offense) it was my lifelong dream… So- I kinda escaped from dad's house (wretched house) and boy- did I ever feel so free my whole life… Fine- the true story is- I'm a big fan of you when you used to perform when you were young (also)… There I said it. Then when I found out that Natsu were so cocky, jerky- who would've thought the cute, cool Natsu Dragneel could be like this?! Then I turned out to be a snob and ended up being rivals with you. And now- I'm stuck being a bestfriend of the most famous Natsu Dragneel…. Ironic isn't it?'_

I tapped on the screen endlessly.

Yep, that's right folks… And as you can see that's how I knew so much about Natsu. Because I was a damn big fan and that's how I become a popstar.

"Wow… Seriously, Luce?" There was a voice in the dark.

"KYAAA!" I literally screamed and the lights suddenly opened.

"Natsu! Don't go sneaking in my room like that!" I shouted at Natsu's astonished face.

"You were a big fan of me?! Whoa! That's so cool, LUCE!" Natsu exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"Shut it douchebag! What are you doing here- sneaking in my room in the middle of the night?! Don't you know anything about privacy?!" I screamed.

"Is that how you treat your biggest idol?" Natsu smiled and plopped down my bed.

I felt my eyes twitched and gave Natsu a dirty look.

"I think you missed the part where I called you cocky and jerky and turned out to be my biggest rival…" I mumbled in disgust.

"First off- I still consider _you _as my fan… And second- I really appreciate that."

"I'm not anymore! And that wasn't a compliment!" I screamed.

This is driving me insane! I can't believe I really told Natsu I was a big fan of him when I was little! And now he was using it against me! Way to keep a secret… Me and my big, fat mouth…

"Yeah whatever… So can I sleep here tonight? Your idol is gonna be sleeping with you and it will be a great opportunity for my little fan."

See? There I tell you!

I shot him a dirty look.

"Oh and how bout' a selfie with your idol?"

Before I could even react Natsu wrapped an arm around my shoulders, take his phone to take a pic of the two of us.

"Come on, Luce… Smile…" Natsu whined.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. There was a click sound of the camera.

Great! I never give anyone my pic before…

"Okay- I'll send this to you, Luce…" Natsu cheered and looked this phone.

As soon as he said that there was a ring on my phone. Natsu grabbed my own phone from my hand- like a one uncivilized gorilla… Seriously that was just rude…

"Hey!" I tried to peek in what's he's doing.

"There you go! It's your wallpaper of your idol and you! Don't ever change that!" Natsu warned and went out of the window leaving my phone in the bed.

That was fast…

I looked at my screen and sighed.

A picture of Natsu and me.

*Sighs* Jesus, Natsu is just so annoying… And also sweet at the same time…

My phone went ringing.

Sheesh… I'm so famous…

'_Luce~' _

Sheeshh… It was Natsu again.

"If it isn't Mr. My-Favourite-Wallpaper-Changer guy… What a surprise." I chuckled.

'_I could see that you haven't change your wallpaper…'_

"Yet." I scoffed.

'_Oh, shut up!'_

"Now who's being mean now? Pinky?" I sneer and played with the ends of my hair.

'_Luce, I swear- if you change that wallpaper, I'll tickle you to death…'_ Natsu threatened in the other end of the line.

"Alright, alright…" I chuckled at my ceiling while lying on my bed.

'_Nah, just wanna make this conversation last longer…'_

I felt blush crawling to get to my cheeks. It's not like we're boyfriend or girlfriend right?

"Okay, okay… You better sleep, Natsu… 'Cause I'm already sleepy…" I yawned.

'_Okay… I'll just try to imagine your beside me…' _

Okay- Natsu's voice is getting weirder…

"Ohhh-kay… Goodnight." And with that I off my phone with my cheeks in beet red.

Phew… Why does Natsu sound like that and did he just- forget it… I may have heard wrong…

Sure enough Natsu wouldn't look at me more than a friend…

The way I look at him….

I'm going to make him mine… But I don't know how to start yet… Because of my snobbish attitude who in the hell would ever fall for a snob like me? I don't want it to look obvious yet…

Yes, folks…. I am already falling for my pink-haired bestfriend…

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the fast update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! See ya tomorrow!**


	9. Breaking News

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 9'**

_Previously—on the last Chapter of The Rival Popstars…_

_~Yes, folks…. I am already falling for my pink-haired bestfriend…~_

—**X—**

I thought about what I just said a few minutes ago… Actually that thing I said wasn't so real! It was just a joke so please don't take it too seriously! Sheeshh! If I ever fall with my rival- I swear I would faint and die! I really didn't mean those things I said earlier… I would never ever fall for that jerk! I would die even if I fall for him… Puh-leeze! Natsu probably don't even know I exist! Okay- maybe that doesn't make any sense but- Sheesh I would never fall for my bestfriend just like what I said earlier…

Pfft… I'm just messing with you guys… How could I fall for the pink-haired idiot who turned out to be my rival who I ended up being partners with, got stuck becoming his partner, turned out to be my friends and started becoming bestfriends.

Like- how would I fall for him?! How juvenile I am to fall for my-current rival?! It's so frustratingly stupid of me to fall for a guy like him! Well, which BTW I don't- and if that even happen my whole life- I swear I would puke…

Wait- that sounds familiar… And well- I would never fall in love for that stupid Natsu… Stupid Natsu… Jerk, cocky, childish &amp; stupid Natsu…

I'm still awake and it's like 2:00 o'clock in the morning right now… I bet Cotton Candy is asleep right now.

Why am I even thinking of him? I hate myself… All I wanted to do right now was to grab my phone and call Natsu— for no damn reason at all… I don't know- maybe I was just feeling bored and all…

I ring Natsu's phone number. After three rings the line was picked up.

'_What the fuck, Luce?' _Natsu said sleepily in the other end of the line.

"Natsu, you awake?" I squeaked.

'_I am now…' _I heard Natsu yawn.

"Sorry… Just can't sleep…" I mumbled.

'_Aww… you miss your idol, huh? That's damn sweet Luce…' _I heard shuffling sounds then the phone beeped.

Ugghh… Stupid Natsu.

"Good morning, Luce…" Natsu opened my window.

"Natsu- I didn't ask you to sleep—" I began.

"Shush… I wanna sleep with my fan/bestfriend…" Natsu plopped down my bed and yawn.

"First off, Natsu— I said I wasn't a fan anymore… And why the hell are you gonna sleep with me?" I almost scream but kept my voice down.

"But you're so warm and cozy and you're the one to wake me up remember?" Natsu cling onto my arm.

I yanked my arm up and moved a little farther from Natsu.

Okay, maybe Natsu is right— and I'm lessright…

"Night, Luce." Natsu said behind me.

"Night…" I mumbled.

Not even my notices it— I'm already drifting to a peaceful sleep.

—**X—**

"Oi, Bubblegum wake up." I shook the peacefully sleeping Bubblegum in the airport benches.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled.

Aaaww… What a cute, cute, cute little-

I pinched his right cheek in adore. Sheeshh… Natsu and his exaggerating cuteness! *squeals*

"The fuck, Luce?" Natsu opened his eyes.

"What?" I sticked out my tongue and pretend nothing in the goddamn world was happening.

"Just admit it Luce… You like me…" Natsu waved his eyebrows while smirking.

My face shifted up in confusion and my face turned beet red.

"F-fuck no… Let's go, fool… The airplane is taking off…" I stuttbled and grabbed my bag. Natsu followed behind me.

"You don't have to deny it, Luce… It's so obvious!" Natsu chuckled behind me.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about…" I mumbled again.

I did a little speed-walking ignoring every tease Natsu give me.

"Hey Luce! Wait up!" Natsu shouted.

Sheesh! Like who the hell does he thinks he is?! What part of "friend" does he don't understand? His becoming like one of those matchmaking broadcasters who thinks Natsu and I were a "thing"… Like how juvenile do they think they are?!

Natsu and I were just friends… End of the story… Sheesh don't they have anything to matchmake about?

People nowadays are just so effin' rude…

—**X—**

_Breaking News… Lucy and Natsu Dragneel on the board to for another tour in Jamaica… Meanwhile, in the airport— broadcasters hears Natsu Dragneel confesses his love to Lu-_

I turned to another channel and looked angrily at Natsu who was peacefully eating an ice cream.

"See what have you done, Natsu?! You just made those fucking retards think we're a couple!" I screamed at Natsu's face.

"What? I didn't did that on purpose! Gildarts asked me to" Natsu continuously munched on his ice cream.

I sighed under my breath and polished my other nail.

"Girls thinks they're so mature…" I heard Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked with a bit of anger in my voice. I shot Natsu and dirty look.

"N-nothing…" Natsu stuttered and put his ice cream on the table.

I moved closer to Natsu making him move backwards.

To my anger- I gave Natsu a good polishing in the face.

"Gosh, Luce… Look what have you done to my beautiful face!" Natsu ran a hand through his hair in dismay.

I let out a chuckle from the look of his face.

"Here, allow me…" I chuckled grabbing a nail polish remover and a piece of cotton.

I dabbed the polish remover gently to his right cheek. I moved a little closer to Natsu holding his left cheek with my hand.

I gave Natsu a quick look. He was— staring at me?

I just realized that we're in such an awkward position… My legs crossed next to Natsu's, my hand on Natsu's face and Natsu's hand on my shoulder.

O.M.G… It's so awkward! My face flushed Natsu did too… But I continued dabbing the polish remover on Natsu's cheek.

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"Stay still…" I mumbled dabbing the cotton in Natsu's flushed cheek.

_Breaking News… Jude Heartfilia bank corrupted- _

I turned off the television immediately and sighed under my breath. Tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks while I continued dabbing the cotton in Natsu's flushed cheek.

"Luce…" Natsu whispered.

"N-nothing… There all done." I forced a smile and got off Natsu.

Natsu's face scrunched up in confusion.

I stood up and did a little stretching.

"I'm gonna go sleep… You should to…" I went inside my room leaving Natsu dumbfounded in the living room.

I feel so bad…

Yeah whatever….

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the fast update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! See ya tomorrow! And today's my birthday! Yay! wowooooohoooo!  
**


	10. Meet Natsu's Wacko Siblings

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 10'**

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking… We have reached Jamaica Norman Manley Airport…" the captain says in the speakers.

_Are you ready kids? "Aye Aye Captain"__  
I __can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"__  
Ohhh...  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"SpongeBob Squarepants"  
__Absorbant and yellow and porous is he__  
"SpongeBob Squarepants__"_

"What's with all the racket?!" I flinched tucking my head under my pillow.

"Oh, hey Luce…"

Natsu… What is he doing in my room? Sheeshh… Can't I just have my own peaceful rest?!

"What are you doing here?!" I screeched and throw the pillow to Natsu's face.

"Calm down, Luce… I just came here to wake you up… Geez…" Natsu shielded his face with his hands.

And what is he doing watching television- while lying on my own bed and half-naked?! Like- who does that? I swear I had so much of Natsu I think I'm gonna explode from rage!

"Natsu put on a goddamn shirt!" I covered my eyes with a pillow.

"Sheesshh… Why are you so harsh Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Why am I so harsh? Why am I so harsh?! You barge in to my room. Watch in my television. Wake me up. And your half-naked body is distracting my eyes!" I finally screamed in the pillow.

I heard Natsu chuckle from the outside and the door closing.

_Annoying little sucker…_

Sheeeesshhh… What type of annoying person does that?!

* * *

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset, She's going off about something that you said. 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do…. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do." I strummed my guitar while sitting down on the couch.

Yep… I just arrived back home from Jamaica… Hmm… I wonder where Natsu is… Hey, don't look at me it's not like I am even sad why Natsu and I haven't hung out for almost three weeks?! Okay- maybe I'm a lot sad…

"But she wears short skirts. I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain. And I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find. That what you're looking for has been here the whole time…" I strummed my guitar quietly and sing the song.

Okay- I'm so upset right now. Yep, that's right— I sing when I'm upset… Like anyone does too when they are depressed.

"If you could see. That I'm the one. Who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me, You belong with me?" I sighed in depress.

I know it's not the same if Natsu wasn't here- it's like I'm not even me. It's so quiet in here and without annoying, talkative Natsu— it just have no purpose… I know— it sounds crazy… But it's true…

"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need… Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends. It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense. Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose. If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you. 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?. If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" I sang and strum at the nick of the time— my door slammed open.

"Luce! Luce! You gotta hide me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu…" I whispered.

Is this a daydream?

"Luce! Hide me!" Natsu hid under my bed.

"Natsu— what happened?" I muttered.

"It's Ice Shit!"

"Ice— what now?" I scratched my head.

"It's Gray!" Natsu exclaimed.

What?! Gray? Natsu's brother? Here? OMG… What so OMG about Natsu's jerk brother being in Japan?

Pfft… As you should know— Gray is a one big bully to Natsu. He could be cocky and jerky like Natsu, but trust me he is definitely the guy who will be in your dreams… But that shit his using don't work on me… No matter how many times Gray has tried it.

"What?! For real?" I asked.

Natsu nodded.

"YO, GRAY— NATSU IS OVER HERE!" I shouted in the window.

"Luce! NOO!" Natsu screamed.

My door opened revealing the ink-haired Gray smirking.

"Natsu~" Gray sang.

"Hey Lucy-babe." Gray purred.

Pfft… I just rolled my eyes at that guy.

"Gotcha!" Gray gave Natsu a permanent wedgie.

Boy- that gotta hurt… Hehehe… I gotta thank Gray for that.

"Hoi! Ice Stripper is that all you got?!" Natsu squirmed.

"That's for stealing my clothes." Gray smirked at his brother tightening his grip at Natsu's undies.

What did I do? I grabbed my popcorn and 3D glasses and watch the scene.

"So, Gray— what brings you here?" I munched on my popcorn.

"I came to visit this Flame-head…" Gray replies and gave Natsu a good knuckling in the head.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu screamed.

Okay- I'm really enjoying this movie.

"So I heard Flame Breath and you had been bestfriends, huh?" Gray asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"What a cliché." Gray scoffed.

I tell you people— there is something wrong with this guy with his younger brother… They're almost the same but I think Gray is even more mean… Well, maybe they're both terrible… But hey- I'm not judging anyone, okay?

"So where was I Squinty Eyes?" Gray looked at his brother teasingly.

Natsu grunted in response.

"Oh, right… You're about to say sorry for stealing my clothes…" Gray smirked.

"Sorry…" Natsu growled/muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Pinky?" Gray smirked at Natsu.

They're seriously gonna bring this is my house?! Like- what type of dumb guys does that?! Hey- I'm just here minding my own business when these two jerks barged in my house… Okay— maybe I did call Gray over here, but hey that was just a way to give Natsu a payback for not being able to hang out with me for almost three weeks.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Natsu screamed.

"Very well…" Gray let go off Natsu's undies with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Poor, Natsu… Better luck next time, I guess.

After Gray has finally let go of his Natsu's underwear— Natsu launched himself to his brother.

And so— the fight begins…

"WHAT IS GOIN ON HERE?!" a booming voice came from my door.

Great— just great…. Just what I needed to make my day in peace… I already have enough of this two.

Meet Erza— the eldest of the siblings… She's really nice when you get to know her… But trust me- she is definitely not the girl you would not wanna mess with. She's the boss of these two jerks and also the caring one. Erza can be so motherly to this two which BTW I find cute…

"Ummm— we we're just Brother Bonding right, Flame- I mean Natsu?" Gray sweatdropped and gave Natsu a quick nudge using his elbow.

"Um, y-yeah… We are…" Natsu plastered a fake smile and gave Gray a little punch at the back.

"It's not how I see it is…" Erza observed. "So what are you guys doing in Lucy's house? Don't you know your manners?" Erza gave them each death glares.

I was trembling on my sofa I thought I'm gonna pee in my pants. If glares could kill someone— I think Natsu, Gray and I had been probably dead by now…

"Hey, Lucy… Long time no see…" Erza plopped down the sofa beside me and gave me a death hug.

"Y-yeah… You too, Erza… What makes you guys come here?" I stuttered/asked.

"Well, Gray and I were just off to visit you guys when we heard Natsu and you have finally got along… And I thought you guys wouldn't… That's a great news…" Erza smiled.

Yeahhh… It's not like I'm pregnant or anything…

Hehehe…

"So how's work ? Is it good?" I asked nervously.

"Yeahhh… It's good alright…" Erza says. "You have boyfriend yet? Natsu and you could be a perfect match…" Erza says suddenly.

What?! Not her too! What has happen to the world?! Has the world finally gone mad?!

"N-no! Natsu and I are just friends... How about you Erza?" I immediately changed the subject blushing furiously.

"Nah… I don't but I have this man I just can't take my eyes off…" Erza started to daydream and the two guys had seemed to disappear into thin air.

There were clattering sounds in my kitchen and I know exactly what that means…

I sneaked downstairs not being noticed by Erza who was in a deep daydream.

"What are you idiots doing?" I whisper-shouted to the two jerks that were digging in my chocolate chip cookies.

NOOOO! I just made those! I cursed inwardly looking at the two jerks— astonished.

"Mmm… This is so delicious, Luce…" Natsu said with a mouthful of chocolate chips.

"Hey, you're eating all of it! Gimme that!" Gray shouted and took the last chocolate chip from Natsu's mouth.

Gray popped the chocolate chip into his mouth and gobbled it all up. Natsu look as if he was about to cry.

"Hoi Jerks! Digging into someone's fridge, huh? Come here! I'll give you a good squishing in the- Ooh! Is that strawberry cake?!" Erza squealed as if she saw a handsome artist.

Urgghh! I had enough of this three siblings! This always happens with them raiding my fridge like bunch of raccoons! Sheeeeshhh! Can't I just have a piece of cake?!

"Here, Lucy! Eat this! It's good for your health!" Erza shoved a piece of cake into my mouth.

Darn it… I don't mean literally! I think I'm gonna get diabetes from the sweetness of that cake! Sheesshh! Why this three siblings does kept on eating food!

Okay— it's not that I'm jealous that they don't get fat and all…. Okay, fine maybe I'm jealous… But sheesh! Can't they just stop eating for a while?

I do not know what's the problem of their appetite? Like- how crazy is that? What would you do if someone comes to your house without any excuse- raids your fridge, and eats all the food in there?! It's so crazy! It's driving me insane!

* * *

**Thank you, thank you for the reviwers and all! It's the best Birthday gifts ever! KYAAA! *SQUEALS AND JUMPS UP AND DOWN***

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the fast update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! See ya tomorrow! So Guys- what would you do if anyone does that to you?  
**


	11. A Date With Natsu

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 11'**

*sigh*

Finally… A peaceful morning—without idiots surrounding me… I bet you guys are wondering what I am doing right now…

Well—I'm bicycling in the park… Finally having peace around me… The birds chirping, butterflies flying… The trees shading me from the morning sun as I cycle... The wind is in my hair… Messing my low ponytail…

It's so peaceful… I never had a peaceful-

"And we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember. How it goes but I know that I won't forget her. 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever… I think it went oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah. I think it goes oh…" Someone sang behind me.

Great… Thanks a lot, Lucy… I wonder why jerks kept on following me…

"Hey… Good morning Beautiful…"

Speaking of the devil… Sting Eucliffe… More worst than Pinky… Yeah, right. A peaceful morning… I take that back.

I ignored him and cycled faster.

"Is it just me or the sun had just been brighter?" Sting caught up with me while smirking.

"Would you please stop following me?" I grumbled.

For some reason—I wish Natsu was here… Why? I don't know…

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall… is in love with me…" Sting ignored me.

I bit my lip in annoyance and ignored him.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I'll promise to give it back again." He says.

That's the most cheesiest pick up line I ever heard my entire life… Can't he just stop following me?

"Stop following me! Jesus!" I almost screamed and cycled fastly.

"Are you tired-"

"Yes I'm tired! So stop following me!" I shouted at last interrupting his pick up line.

Long moment of silence… Yeeessh… What's his problem?

"Has anybody ever told you, you are so harsh?" he scratched his head.

Hmm… I thought of Natsu. And for some reason—it calmed my nerves down.

"Y-yes…" I sighed.

"Perhaps it's your boyfriend?" Sting asked with a curious look.

I blushed madly.

Before I could even reply I was rudely interrupted.

"HEY YOU! STOP DISTURBING MY LUCY!" A booming voice came from the back of us.

I have no idea why I was so happy to hear that voice… Why my heart started to jump up and down in glee. Why I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. My heart started beating faster as I turned around to face my pink-haired best friend.

"Hey, babe. Is he bothering you or something?" Natsu says in his skateboard.

I blushed. Babe? Who gave him the authority to call me that? He made us sound like a thing… In front of Sting too….

"Oh, sorry… I didn't know you were taken…" Sting muttered sadly and cycled away leaving Natsu and I alone.

"Morning, Luce… How has it been lately? Long time no see…" Natsu smirked.

"Really? It had only been one day since my groceries were all out." I snapped—but deep inside I was doing jazz dance like a total maniac.

"Looks like someone has woken up in the bad side of the bed this morning…" Natsu shrugged nonchalantly while catching up with me.

"I doubt that." I chuckled silently.

Natsu looked puzzled.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Actually I am very mad…" I shrugged in monotone.

This conversation is going on a lot weirder… Unlike the conversations Bubblegum and I always have…

"I could make it up to you…" Natsu muttered.

"Hmm?" I hummed and turn my glance at him.

"Never mind."

Ohh-kay… That was weird. A one very weird morning and a one weird conversation with Natsu. I wonder where this conversation is gonna end up in…

But unfortunately, Natsu haven't said a single word. What's up with him? He go interrupting my conversation with Sting, pretending that we were a thing and now he's acting quiet. It's a good thing that Sting dude won't bother me anymore… Or will he?

And usually, Natsu is normally loud or hiding food in his shirt or maybe eating every second. That's things I learned from my ex-rival… And speaking of rivals… When Natsu and I were rivals— Natsu is usually mad or mockingly annoying. But when we started being friends— he started eating a lot and acting a lot childish…

Don't you find that a wee bit suspicious? Okay, maybe there's nothing wrong about people eating a lot and acting childish… But maybe this is Natsu's true identity… Wait— what?

Okay, Natsu's been acting weird ever since we've become friends… Not only now…

"What's up?" I broke the silence and looked at Natsu.

"Nothing…" he muttered and skated fast.

"Why?" I caught up with him.

"I don't know…" he muttered.

"Hey, Natsu." I simply said.

Hmm.. Natsu… Playing hard to get, huh? Wait— what did I just said?

Natsu gave me a confused look.

"Heyyy…" I said again.

I find it rather cute when Natsu acts like this… No. No way… Just, no way. Hell no. No freakin' way… It's not what you think!

"Hey, Luce…" Natsu suddenly said.

I didn't know why I feel so happy when he finally said something. I repeat— I don't know why I feel so happy when he finally said something…

"Yes, Natsu…" I smiled.

"There's a spider on your helmet." Natsu pointed at my purple and white helmet.

What?!

"Where?! Where?!" I panicked.

Natsu began laughing like a total idiot. Okay, I'm not happy he finally said something… I'm annoyed.

"OMG, Lucy I can't believe you fell for it…" Natsu wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

That little-

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"Hey, Luce… Wanna go grab some ice cream?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, sure…" I shrugged.

* * *

Natsu and I sat on the park benches next to the fountains as we licked on our ice cream.

This isn't like a date or something, right? Like- how juvenile would that be? Nah, that wouldn't happen… Natsu and I were just friends… Besides, no one has ever dared to ask me out for a da-

"Luce, what do you do in Friday nights?" Natsu said suddenly leaning against the bench.

There's this feeling again…

"Um, nothing… We just have one concert, right?" I asked unsurely.

"What do you say—we go on a date tomorrow?" Natsu shrugged.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I-I don't know, Natsu… I n-never went on a date before…" I stuttered.

"Don't worry, it'll be the best date you're gonna have!" Natsu cheered like a child.

"Okay…" I mumbled- but deep inside I was jumping up and down happily like I had just won World's best record in Piano Tiles. You know the game…

"Bye, Luce… See ya later…" Natsu bent forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

What?

Let me rephrase that. Natsu. Bent. Forward. And. Kissed. My. Cheek.

What?!

I could smell his signature perfume… OMG… His pink-hair was touching my face… Like- Oh my god… His lips were burning warmly as he pressed them gently to my cheeks.

It felt like ages before Natsu broke the kiss.

"Bye, Luce…" Natsu said and skated away leaving me hypnotized in the park bench.

How, I wished it had been a little longer….

Now, I have to get ready for tomorrow… A date… With Natsu… What should I do?

* * *

**Hello Guys! I'm back and sorry for the late update, but I'm working on it! Ow- my back hurts! Dammit! But it's worth it! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! See ya tomorrow! I'm gonna be busy with school and stuff but I swear I'll manage to sneak and post my stories immediately! Goodbye and Goodnight!**


	12. Into the Snow

**The Rival Popstars**

**`Chapter 12'**

_~Previously—on the last Chapter of The Rival Popstars~_

"_Bye, Luce…" Natsu said and skated away leaving me hypnotized in the park bench._

_How, I wished it had been a little longer…._

_Now, I have to get ready for tomorrow… A date… With Natsu… What should I do?_

* * *

"I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away. I want you back. I want you back. My neighbors think I'm crazy. But they don't understand. You're all I had. You're all I had…" Natsu was singing. I could see him gripping the mic stand passionately.

"At night when the stars light up my room. I sit by myself—talking to the moon….. Trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool? Who sits alone talking to the moon?" I sang on the mic with all my heart and soul.

Natsu gave me a quick look in the eyes saying: 'That's the spirit, Luce…" Although, I don't know it- it's like Natsu really is talking to me… Pretty cool…

I looked around the empty stadium seats. And yeah, we'll be performing here…

"I'm feeling like I'm famous. The talk of the town. They say I've gone mad. Yeah, I've gone mad. But they don't know what I know. Cause when the sun goes down. Someone's talking back. Yeah, they're talking back. Ohhh… At night when the stars light up my room. I sit by myself—talking to the moon… Trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool? Who sits alone, talking to the moon?" Natsu ended the song.

"Take five, guys!" Gildarts announced peeping behind the curtains.

I separated ways with Natsu. He said he'll stay there and practice the song. And I head back to the quarters to take a rest for a while.

"Wonderful rehearsal, today Lucy-san… As you know… The broadcasters called again… And they said they love, love, love your new album photo…. But—we're kinda running out of budget." Freed, my manager said uncomfortably.

"Budget?" I asked, irritated.

"Yup."

"As my manager, you were supposed to tell them those songs weren't ready to be heard yet. I haven't updated any songs that much enough." I said with an annoyed shrug.

"But, but, but-" Freed began.

"Gotta go, Freed!" I waved cutting him off his sentence.

I saw Lissana chit-chatting with some of the few dancers in the hallway.

"Lissana, I want the steps to be ready tonight, ASAP. Make it something like this-" I showed her a few dance steps while she began to follow me. "Right foot back, hands move left, right. Let foot front, hands move left right. Hands up. Down."

"You got it, Lucy-nee." She winked.

"Thanks." I waved goodbye and walked through the hallway.

I meet other staffs along the way.

"Morning, Lucy-san." They all greeted.

"Morning." I smiled warmly.

Although I'm that stressed enough to even kill me, I'm glad these guys don't make it worst….

It's a very, very, very, good day indeed. But not that good.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Luce! Magnolia Trade Towers!" Natsu shouted behind me and walked away. _

_Hmm... Why Natsu wanna go to the Trades Towers? Okay, maybe less peps goes there… And they have cable cars… Okay, maybe it's a good choice… And It's just a friend's date… Not that- GF and BF date thing… How juvenile would that be?_

_I shrugged. "Okay…" I muttered._

_~End of Flashback~_

"KYAAAAA!" I screamed in the pillow.

Just then I heard my ringtone ringing, interrupting me and my enthusiasm.

'_Lucy-nee, it's a good day outside! I was wondering if you could go to the mall with me. I wanna shop a few clothes for the Annual Twenty-Fifth Awards…" _

It was Lissanna… Sure. I don't have anything to do anyways… And yes, it was a very good day indeed. Okay, what Lissana says about the Annual Twenty-Fifth Awards is the day where all the singers receives awards, medals and stuffs… You know, for singing year by year. Pretty cool stuff, huh? It's gonna be held next year, February. And it's only the month of November… I wonder why Lissana wanna shop early…

I took a quick glance at the window. A light snow flittered down from the sky, dusting the brown grass with white lace. I should have been cold, but I wasn't. Instead I was warmed up with all the excitement inside my mind all day. I don't know why, but I consider this day as my favourite day… Even though it's a very stressful- yet fun day…

* * *

"Why do you wanna shop for the clothes that early anyways, Liss?" I asked Liss once we reached the mall.

"I-it's not really for the Annual Twenty-Fifth Awards, Lucy-nee… It's…" Lissana replied with a light tint blush.

"It's about Laxus isn't it?" I said with a sly grin.

"I-I was figuring you could help me choose a dress…" Lissana said.

"Of course. I would be glad to help. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I smiled warmly.

* * *

"Hmm… Quite a cold snowy night I should say…"' Lissana looked up the snowing night sky as we walked through the crowded streets of Magnolia.

"Yep. It's also kinda chilly." I shivered.

"Thanks for coming again, Lucy-nee." Lissana thanked me with a warm smile.

"You're welcome, Liss. Anytime…" I smiled and gave Lissana a warm hug.

"Bye! See you tomorrow, Lucy-nee! Sure enough, Gildarts wouldn't be glad to wait long at the airport. You know he's very impatient… Especially when it's freezing cold!" Lissana shivered a bit as we parted ways.

"Bye, Liss."I smiled as I walked along the streets not far enough from Lissana when I remembered...

I gasped.

"What is it, Lucy-nee?" Lissana asked, concernedly.

"Do you think a person can last waiting in the snow?" I whispered with written horror in my face.

"Um, it depends on how crazy the person is, yes." Lissana replied thinking and looking up.

Shit! I completely forgot.

"Bye, Liss! I gotta go! See you!" I ran as quickly as I could.

I'm sorry, Natsu… I really am…

* * *

I panted as I looked around Magnolia Street. It's all covered in snow. It's freezing. It's impossible for Natsu to-

What.

There—sitting on the park bench in front of Magnolia Trade Towers is Natsu… He's shivering. Snow topped his pink hair and even eyelashes too. His hands hugging himself to warm him up. For sure he had coats, scarves and leather gloves on but nothing can beat this freezing coldness of the winter…

OMG… I felt so horrible! Natsu was waiting for me for the whole freezing time! I never felt so guilty and such a bad person my whole life! I felt like crying for someone to wait for me although it was snowing. What if I never come and Natsu just stayed here waiting for me in the cold? What if?

"Natsu…" I whispered in concern shooking the shivering Natsu.

"Lucy…" Natsu mumbled in his sleep. "I must wait for you…"

"Hey, Natsu its okay… I'm right here…" I said with a smile. I crouched down next to the bench to look at Natsu's sleeping face.

"I must wait for you…" Natsu mumbled again.

I couldn't take this anymore… I pulled Natsu into my arms burying my face to his chest. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. Never in my life does a person have ever done this to me… My heart softened. I am such a bad person- yet Natsu still waits for me… In the snow…

"L-luce… W-why are you crying?" Natsu stammered.

"I'm sorry, Natsu… I'm sorry… I forgot. I'm really sorry…" I sobbed on Natsu's chest.

"Hey, it's okay, Luce…" Natsu said.

I know he's just trying to be nice… But I truly am sorry…

* * *

**Hello Guys! Cliff hangers for now… Sorry 'bout that… I'm so, so, so really, really, sorry… And sorry for the late update too, but I'm busy with school and stuffs, you know? I have stories to update, chapters to edit, test coming up, sports and running events… Its gonna be all tough and tiring! But I'll do it for you guys! Hehehehe Thanks for the loving reviews the followers, the viewers and all the favourites in my story! Thanks guys! I love you muwaaah! **


End file.
